


Диссоциация

by Arhiplut



Series: Школьные и студенческие годы. [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhiplut/pseuds/Arhiplut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло три года с событий, описанных в фике: "Ваас Монтенегро в школе и дома".</p><p>Диссоциация: Изоляция катастрофических переживаний. Диссоциативный процесс изолирует переживания психотравмирующих ситуаций, которые сопровождаются интенсивными негативными эмоциями</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Сегодня третья неделя нового учебного года, уже практически месяц, как начались занятия. Это третий год моего обучения в университете. После школы я думал завязать с бандитизмом и наркоторговлей. Ага, как же, завязал. Я слишком сильно ко всему этому привык, люди меня слушают, боятся, плюс я имею свободный доступ к наркоте. Теперь Хойт доверяет мне более важные поручения, правда, учёба отнимает немало времени, и тут у меня не прокатит сачковать, как это было в школе. Сейчас я как раз иду в библиотеку. Здесь толпятся первокурсники, но мне похуй на них, нужно искать материал для реферата. Один из этих уёбков садится прямо напротив меня, поднимаю взгляд и… ах ты ж ёбаный ты на хуй! Прямо передо мной сидит Джейсон, мать его за ногу, Броди! От удивления у меня даже рот приоткрывается, а он только лишь коротко глянул на меня и улыбнулся. Какого хуя тут творится?! Мне потребовалась столько времени, чтоб прийти в себя после того, что было, а он так просто сидит и улыбается.

— Джейсон Броди? — спрашиваю, надеясь на то, что у меня глюки или ещё какие черти в глазах ебутся.

— Мы знакомы? – так, окей, я спокоен. Блядь, что?!

— Ты сейчас шутишь, да? Я вроде не так уж и сильно изменился, — он удивлённо смотрит на меня, это удивление слишком искрение, словно реально не помнит меня и видит впервые.

— Прости, я правда не помню тебя. Мы учились вместе? — меня пробивает нервным смехом. Он не помнит меня, не помнит то, что я с ним сделал. Как это вообще возможно? Я хохочу, а он смотрит на меня как на дурака, кое-как у меня получится успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

— Да, учились, — разглядываю его, он не сильно изменился, всё такие же бровки домиком и взгляд как у щенка, только вырос, теперь он выше меня, но тощий. Чёрт, на меня нахлынуло, пиздец просто. Я столько раз повторял себе, что мне не нужен Джейсон Броди, и вот сейчас он сидит напротив меня и мне чётко ясно — нужен. Раз он меня не помнит, это же неплохой шанс. — Я Ваас Монтенегро, ты меня точно не помнишь?

— Точно. Я плохо помню то время до переезда, родители говорят, что это из-за травмы, которую я получил на тренировке, — травма значит, хм.

— Ты ведь первокурсник? — он кивает. — На кого учишься?

— Фотограф, — тут его окрикивает какой-то пиздюк, и Джейсон встаёт со стула. — Прости, я пойду, свидимся ещё, — свидимся, да, Джейсон, я не упущу этот ебически удачный шанс. Материал для реферата я даже искать не стал, какой реферат, когда тут Джейсон? Пулей выбегаю из библиотеки, от радости хочется прыгать, но этого делать я не буду. Бегу в жилищный корпус, надо узнать, где поселили Джейсона, прошу друзей навести справки, они лишь неодобрительно качают головами, но соглашаются. Похуй, что они думают, такого шанса я не упущу.

Весь оставшийся день я не могу сосредоточиться на учёбе, оказывается, Белоснежка живёт этажом ниже. Блядь, нужно что-то делать, как мне подкатить к нему, я не знаю, я не мастер подкатывать к мужикам. Подкатить к нему, как к девке? Думаю, это не сработает. Попробовать подружиться с ним? Думаю, это будет непросто, но попытаться стоит.

Я узнал расписание занятий Белоснежки и сейчас прогуливаю свои пары, чтоб «случайно» столкнуться с ним в кафетерии. Подсаживаюсь к нему, он приветливо мне улыбается.

— Привет, — говорю я, Джес тоже здоровается и говорит что-то ещё, я его не слушаю, завороженно смотрю, как он облизывает губы, а затем подносит ко рту ложку.

— Что? — спрашивает он, наверное, я слишком сильно пялился, просто до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что вот он, сидит передо мной и ничего не помнит.

— Ничего, просто, забей, — ещё несколько секунд Джейсон тоже смотрит на меня, не отрываясь, и я вижу в его взгляде что-то необычное. Возможно ли, что он всё вспомнил? Не думаю, да и надеюсь, что этого не произойдёт.

— Мы учились в одной школе, так? — спрашивает он, кусая яблоко.

— Ага, учились, — отвечаю я, не сводя с него глаз. — Мы были друзьями, очень хорошими друзьями, жаль, что ты не помнишь, — тяжело вздыхаю для большей убедительности. — На пирс вместе ходили, — вспоминаю пирс Санта-Монику, не могу сдержать улыбки. — Ты тогда телефон свой утопил. Было время, в общем, — мечтательно улыбаюсь и откидываюсь на спинку стула, от нахлынувших воспоминаний становится немного грустно. — Как же жалко, что ты ничего не помнишь.

— Даже так. Странно, что никто из моих друзей никогда не упоминал тебя, — он смотрит на меня внимательным взглядом. Бля, наверное, я перегнул палку, и он начал что-то подозревать. Надо срочно сменить тему.

— Я не особо нравился твоим друзьям, да и вообще, всё это давно было, поэтому они и сами меня не помнят. Ты придёшь сегодня на вечеринку в честь начала учебного года? — беззаботно интересуюсь я.

— Нет, наверное. Первокурсников не приглашали на неё, — так даже лучше, если там не будет знакомых ему людей, он будет держаться ближе ко мне.

— А что, если я приглашу тебя на неё?

— Ты пригласишь меня на неё? — у него на лице появляется лёгкая улыбка.

— Да, почему бы и нет? Так ты придёшь? — спрашиваю и до усрачки боюсь, что он скажет «Нет».

— Приду, конечно! А могу я взять кого-нибудь ещё с собой? — он улыбается и подносит к губам яблоко, от этого простого движения у меня начинает вставать, пиздец, просто пиздец.

— Нет! То есть, не стоит. Всё-таки первокурсникам туда нельзя, тебя-то одного я могу провести, по старой дружбе, — эти его друзья могут всё испортить, он же не откажется идти без них?

— Ну ладно. Когда она начнётся? — Джейсон слишком соблазнительно ест, или мне это кажется? Должно быть, я ебанулся, но, кажется, он нарочно, он соблазняет меня? Да не, это просто невозможно, Джейсон никогда не будет этого делать.

— Я зайду за тобой, какая у тебя комната? — делаю вид, что не знаю, где он живёт. Джейсон выглядит слегка удивлённым, но называет номер своей комнаты. Кажется, я слишком навязчивый, нужно попытаться вести себя более непринуждённо. Доев, он прощается со мной, сказав: «До вечера», и уходит, а я сижу ещё некоторое время, обдумывая то, что только что говорил. Блядь, я вёл себя как полнейший идиот, пялился на него и чуть ли слюнки не пускал! Нужно успокоиться и идти на занятия. Стараюсь незаметно пробраться в аудиторию, но препод замечает меня и выпроваживает. Сегодня я решаю забить на учёбу, всё равно голова плохо варит, внезапно появившийся Джейсон абсолютно выбил меня из колеи.

Выполняю кое-какую работу для Хойта, когда освобождаюсь, уже вечер. Думаю, нужно поторапливаться. Иду к себе в комнату, переодеваюсь в более-менее приличную одежду и отправляюсь за Джейсоном. Стучу в дверь его комнаты, он открывает почти тут же, словно стоял и ждал. Выглядит Джейсон очень хорошо, на нём надеты тёмно-синяя рубашка и серые джинсы, блядь, какой же он, я готов визжать как девочка-фанатка при виде своего кумира, но я лишь оглядываю его и хмыкаю.

— Что-то не так, мне переодеться? — он взволнованно смотрит на меня. Нет, Джейсон, ты выглядишь просто охуенно, всё так, но сказать этого я не могу.

— Нормально, идём.

Джейсон идёт немного позади меня, я мельком смотрю на него. Он немного приуныл, неужели из-за одежды переживает? Джес поднимает взгляд, смотрит на меня, и у него на лице появляется лёгкая улыбка. Надеюсь, он никогда не вспомнит о том, что я сделал. Там, куда мы приходим, полно людей. Как и ожидалось, Джейсон держится ближе ко мне, чтоб не потеряться. Мы идём к бару, там к нам пристают две девицы, я веду себя предельно вежливо, но эти пёзды начинают нешуточно меня бесить, одна прям вешается на Белоснежку. Я сдерживаю гнев из последних сил, а Джес тем временем напивается и беззаботно треплется с девками. Та, что вешается на меня, начинает нашёптывать мне на ухо, она зазывает уединиться. Я шепчу ей в ответ: «Отъебись от меня, шлюха», она возмущённо фыркает и уходит, утащив с собой подружайку. Джейсон растерянно смотрит им вслед.

— Что ты ей сказал? Она так психанула, — он продолжает напиваться, я же не пью вообще, боюсь, что, если выпью, могу сказать лишнего.

— Да ничего особенного, просто вежливо отказался от её предложения, а она чего-то обиделась, — пожимаю плечами, Джейсон смеётся. Когда он пьяный, то становится таким, не сказать беззащитным, скорее, открытым, но я не должен делать то, о чём потом пожалею. Стою рядом с Джейсоном, он двигается в такт музыке и рассказывает что-то, но мне кажется, что он просто несёт пьяную чушь. Тащу его на диван, там к нам снова подкатывают какие-то тёлки, Джейсон уже совсем разомлел. К нам подсаживается мой однокурсник, не помню, как его зовут, он, похоже, обкуренный, начинает грузить меня своими разговорами, я отвлекаюсь и из-за этого теряю Джейсона из виду. Говорю однокурснику, чтоб шёл на хуй и подскакиваю с дивана. Блядь, сука, глаз да глаз за ним нужен! Бегаю как угорелый в поисках Белоснежки, нахожу его в туалете. Ему плохо после всего выпитого. Я помогаю ему встать и умыться, а вот сейчас он совсем беспомощный. Вытираю его лицо бумажными полотенцами.

— Пасибо, — он пьяно улыбается и пытается похлопать меня по плечу, но начинает падать. Придерживаю его за талию, не давая упасть.

— Джейсон, ты просто в свинину нахуярился, нужно отвести тебя домой.

— Я почти трезвый! — говорит он заплетающимся языком. Пиздец, мне придётся тащить этого кабана на своём горбу, сам он на ногах еле стоит.

— Идём, я отведу тебя в твою комнату, — в ответ я слышу возмущённый возглас и неразборчивое бормотание, игнорирую это. Закидываю его руку себе на плечо, провожу рукой по его спине, сжимаю ягодицу, я бы мог воспользоваться его состоянием и… нет, это плохо закончится, перемещаю руку обратно к нему на талию. Выходим из туалета и идём к выходу. Из-за того, что он плохо передвигает ногами и практически засыпает на ходу, до общаги мы добираемся очень медленно. Я вовсе не против, что он такой вялый и липнет ко мне, так я могу беспалевно зарываться носом в его волосы и прижиматься губами к его щеке. Но всё хорошее когда-нибудь кончается, и вот мы уже возле двери его комнаты. Прислоняю Джейсона спиной к этой двери, у него закрыты глаза, а губы слегка приоткрыты, я хочу поцеловать его, невероятно сильно хочу этого и уже собираюсь сделать, но тут вдруг дверь открывается, и Джейсон падает, а на меня удивлённо смотрит его сосед по комнате. Я просто молча ухожу к себе.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день мы так и не увиделись с Джейсоном. Я не искал с ним встречи, не хотелось создавать впечатление, будто я бегаю за ним и жажду внимания. Нужно было думать о реферате и начинать наконец-то его писать, и я писал, точнее, пытался, выходило из рук вон плохо, все мысли снова возвращались к Джейсону. Забавно, я не могу назвать это любовью, раньше мог, но не теперь, сейчас я понимаю – то, что я чувствую к Джейсону — не любовь, я помешан, это мания, а я маньяк. Но теперь я буду сдержанней, не стоит потакать всем своим желаниям, я не хочу снова оказаться в жопе. Размышляя об этом, иду в библиотеку. Подобрав нужную литературу, сажусь за стол, рядом со мной какой-то пиздюк громко бухается на стул, я уже собираюсь обматерить этого борова, но осекаюсь, увидев, что это Джейсон.

— Привет, — его голос звучит неуверенно. — Я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее…

— За то, что набухался, а мне пришлось тащить твою тушу до комнаты? — его щёки вспыхивают румянцем, должен заметить, это очень мило.

— Да… прости, мне так стыдно за это всё.

— Ерунда, забей, — стараюсь смотреть в книгу, а не пялиться на него.

— Нет, я так не могу. Можно я куплю тебе кофе?

— Окей, купи, — он радостно улыбается и уходит. Я смотрю ему вслед, внимательно, запоминая каждую деталь. Совсем скоро он возвращается, держа в руках два стаканчика дымящегося кофе, один он протягивает мне, из другого отпивает сам.

— Спасибо, — говорю я, делая глоток кофе. Нужно срочно что-нибудь придумать, куда-нибудь пригласить Джейсона, но в голову как назло ничего не приходит.

— Ты сильно занят сегодня?

— Свободен, а что?

— Просто я подумал… хочешь сходить в кино? — охуеть, он зовёт меня в кино, пиздец просто! Некоторое время я молчу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Белоснежка сам позвал меня в кино, блядь, блядь, я в шоке.

— Можно, — наконец-то отвечаю я предельно спокойно и смотрю в книгу, делая вид, что занят чтением, но думаю, теперь у меня точно не получится сосредоточиться на реферате.

— У меня нет твоего номера телефона, — говорю ему свой номер, он звонит мне и сбрасывает, но у меня уже есть его номер, я узнал его ещё тогда, как впервые его здесь встретил.

Джейсон говорит, что позвонит мне, но сейчас ему нужно на пары, и он уходит. Когда он выходит из библиотеки, меня начинает раздирать истеричный смех, один парень шикает на меня. В другом случае я бы сломал уёбку нос, но сейчас у меня слишком хорошее настроение, поэтому я просто посылаю на хуй этого пидрилу. Через несколько минут я тоже ухожу из библиотеки. Мне звонит Хойт, он явно не в настроении, орёт, чтоб я заканчивал заниматься хуетой и ехал к нему. Когда я приезжаю, он грузит меня работой до самой, блядь, ночи. И как быть теперь? Если я откажу Джейсону, то проебу такой шикарный шанс, но если я этого не сделаю, Хойт меня закопает. Весь день я энергично занимаюсь работой в надежде, что освобожусь до вечера, но нет, оказывается, я не сделал и половины из того, что сказал Хойт. Собираюсь набрать Джейсону, чтобы сказать, что не смогу пойти с ним, но он звонит мне первым, надо же.

— Привет, — говорит он, от его голоса у меня по спине бегут мурашки, а в животе ебучие бабочки, пиздец просто. — Ты придёшь?

— Я… Да, сейчас подойду, — отвечаю я прежде, чем успеваю что-либо сообразить, и сбрасываю. Блядь. И какого хуя я это сделал? Хойт теперь меня точно убьёт. Но, тем не менее, я уже еду к общаге. Джейсон стоит возле входа и мило болтает с какими-то парнями, у меня внутри вспыхивает ревность, он смеётся, ему с ними весело. Выхожу из машины, Джейсон замечает меня и, попрощавшись со своими собеседниками, подходит ко мне.

— Вау, какая машина! Это твоя? — это машина Хойта, но, думаю, Джейсону знать об этом не обязательно, поэтому я просто киваю. — Надеюсь, я не отвлёк тебя от важных дел, — говорит он, когда мы садимся в машину.

— Ты совсем не отвлёк меня, я всё равно ничем ни занимался в данный момент, — я вру, но звучит довольно убедительно.

— А я так и не спросил, на какую специальность учишься ты?

— Туризм и сервис, — надо срочно придумать, о чём с ним поговорить, у меня путаются мысли. Крепко сжимаю руль, пытаясь вести себя непринуждённо и смотреть на дорогу, а не на него, получается плохо. Чёрт, я понятия не имею, о чём его можно спросить!

— Ты сейчас реферат пишешь, да?

— Да, а ты откуда знаешь?

— Видел, когда ты сидел в библиотеке. Получается? – нет, Джейсон, нихуя не получается, особенно когда рядом сидишь ты.

— Да, вполне, — Джейсон начинает рассказывать про то, как ему нравится в институте, про то, что они там изучают, Белоснежка оказывается довольно пиздливый, в школе я этого не замечал, наверное, потому что мы редко нормально общались. Подъезжаем к кинотеатру и покупаем билеты на какой-то боевик. Пока мы сидим и ждём сеанса, он начинает рассказывать о своей семье.

— А у тебя есть братья или сёстры?

— Младшая сестра, Цитра, вы с ней учились в одном классе, — после моих слов он выглядит задумчивым, а потом вскрикивает, что вспомнил, у меня сердце в пятки уходит. — Что вспомнил? — взволновано спрашиваю я.

— Ну, Цитру, кажется, я немного помню её, — блядь, напугал как, я подумал, что он всё вспомнил.

— Джейсон, а ты встречаешься с кем-то? — от моего вопроса он морщится и неприязненно ведёт плечами.

— У меня была девушка, мы расстались, когда я решил поступить в этот институт, ей хотелось, чтобы мы учились в одном. А что насчёт тебя?

— У меня слишком мало времени, чтоб тратить его на сучку, — он смеётся, пиздец, как же сильно я его хочу. Забавно, знал бы он, о чём я думаю, не трепался бы со мной сейчас так беззаботно. Джейсон болтает до самого сеанса, а когда начинается фильм, я не смотрю его, я разглядываю Джейсона, который заворожено глядит на экран. Если я сейчас поцелую его, он, наверное, меня ударит, хочу сделать это, но моя несдержанность может снова всё испортить. Кладу свою руку максимально близко с его так, что они соприкасаются, я касаюсь пальцами его запястья, но Джес не реагирует. Всё время пока идёт фильм, я не могу расслабиться, мне приходится держать себя в руках, потому что Джейсон то и дело что-то комментирует, а когда он это делает, то наклоняется ко мне, шепчет в ухо, словно нарочно провоцирует. Я весь фильм просидел вот так, не сводя с него взгляда и вздрагивая от каждого его движения. Когда сеанс заканчивается и мы выходим из кинотеатра, на улице уже совсем темно, Джейсон охуенно красив в свете фонарей, а я уже на взводе. Мы садимся в машину, он продолжает что-то рассказывать, в какой-то момент я перестаю контролировать себя, подаюсь вперёд и целую Джейсона в губы. Джес упирается рукой мне в плечо, но не отталкивает и вообще не двигается, пока я не отстраняюсь. Отодвинувшись, я тяжело дышу и облизываю губы, собираюсь поцеловать его снова, но он упирается руками мне в грудь, не давая приблизиться.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он, обескуражено смотря на меня.

— А так непонятно, что ли? — у меня вырывается смешок, только что я, скорей всего, испоганил себе всё, но меня уже заебало притворятся кем-то другим.

— Какого хера ты это сделал? Я думал, мы друзья… — что же мне ему ответить, чтоб выкрутится из этой хуёвой ситуации?

— Окей, мне захотелось, и я сделал это! — я завожу машину, Джейсон замолчал, он молчит до самой общаги, я тоже не вступаю в разговоры, не хочется оправдываться.

— Ты гей? — спрашивает он, когда мы подъезжаем к общаге, я аж вздрагиваю от неожиданности.

— Хули я гей-то, я не зажимаюсь со всякими пидорами! Я хотел тебя поцеловать, это что, блядь, сразу делает из меня гея?! — он испугано на меня смотрит, я сорвался и наорал на него. — Извини.

— Я пойду, — он торопливо выходит из машины и чуть ли не бегом направляется к зданию общаги. Когда Джейсон исчезает из виду, я срываюсь, бью по рулю, ору, матерюсь. Как же тупо, ведь то, что я хочу целовать Джейсона, наверное, и есть гейство! Нужно как-то выплеснуть гнев. Еду на работу, там я хотя бы могу сорваться на уёбков, они наверняка немало косячили, пока меня не было. Думаю, Джейсон больше не захочет иметь что-то общее с таким «другом», как я.


	3. Chapter 3

Полдня я провалялся на кровати, на пары не пошёл — практически всю ночь я провёл на ногах, поэтому сейчас вставать абсолютно не хотелось. Мой покой прервал телефон, он завибрировал и упал с края стола, на котором лежал. Громко выругавшись, подбираю телефон и смотрю на экран. Охуеть, это Джейсон! Он прислал мне смс, там всего несколько слов: «Нужно поговорить, перезвони, когда сможешь». Значит, ещё не всё потеряно, надо просто позвонить ему и поговорить. Набираю его номер и неуверенно нажимаю на кнопку вызова, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и не облажаться.

— Ваас… — произносит он тихо, судя по голосу, он сильно волнуется.

— Ты поговорить хотел? — спрашиваю я, перебив его на полуслове, он собирался сказать что-то ещё.

— Надо встретиться, не по телефону. Мы можем поговорить наедине?

— Ну да, приходи, если хочешь, — называю ему номер своей комнаты, он говорит, что сейчас придёт, и сбрасывает. Через несколько минут я слышу неуверенный стук в дверь и иду открывать, Джейсон стоит на пороге, мнёт края своей футболки, сводит брови и поджимает губы. Он смотрит на меня так серьёзно, у меня от этого взгляда по спине пробегает холодок. Молча отступаю в сторону, приглашая его войти, и закрываю за ним дверь. — Итак, о чём ты хотел поговорить? — сажусь на кровать, он продолжает стоять, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди.

— Я спросил про тебя у Оливера, — ну всё, пиздец, всему пиздец. — Он сказал, что ты не был моим другом, скорее, наоборот, а ещё он сказал, что ты сделал мне нечто очень плохое и мне следует держаться подальше от тебя… — он замолкает, а я чувствую, как всё ускользает сквозь пальцы, я думал, у меня есть шанс, ха. В комнате стоит тишина, я не решаюсь что-либо сказать, да и что я могу сказать? Начать оправдываться, врать? — Зачем ты соврал, зачем притворялся другом? — Джейсон наконец начинает говорить, разрушая эту давящую тишину.

— Это правда, что я сделал тебе плохо. И сейчас, увидев тебя в той библиотеке, я подумал: «Это же охуенный шанс всё исправить, я не должен проебать его!» — я проебал его? — я практически впал в отчаяние, смотрю на Джейсона умоляющим взглядом и со страхом жду его ответа.

— Я не знаю, что именно ты сделал мне, Оливер так и не рассказал. Что ты сделал? — блядь, он хочет, чтобы я сам об этом ему рассказал, но я не могу! Нужно срочно что-то придумать.

— У нас с тобой всё уже было круто, но я облажался и опозорил тебя на всю школу, — сейчас, наверное, он спросит, как именно опозорил, но я не могу этого рассказать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря: «У нас всё было круто»? — удивлённо смотрю на него, похоже, у меня появилась возможность заговорить ему зубы.

— Мы с тобой, ты и я, — посылаю ему многозначительный взгляд, кажется, он понимает, что именно я имею в виду.

— Не-е-ет, нет, да быть такого не может! Это невозможно, ты снова врёшь, — я пожимаю плечами, а он массирует пальцами свои виски. — У нас с тобой ведь не было ну… этого, ничего серьёзного ведь не было?

— Ты имеешь в виду, ебались ли мы? — непринуждённо интересуюсь я, хотя на самом деле сохранять спокойствие очень тяжело, у Джейсона невероятно ржачная сейчас рожа, весь раскраснелся, губы дрожат, глаза пылают возмущением.

— Да, блядь, именно это я и имею в виду! — он выжидающе смотрит на меня, скрестив руки на груди.

— Сдаётся мне, что ты не очень-то хочешь знать правду, а если я скажу, то обзовёшь меня вруном. Окей, правда в том, что да, мы ебались, и тебе это нравилось, — я встаю и начинаю подходить к нему, он пятится, пока не натыкается на стену, я подхожу совсем близко, и он упирается руками мне в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Смотрю ему в глаза, Джейсон напуган, но ему нечего боятся, я не причиню ему боли. Перехватываю его запястье и подношу руку к губам, легонько целую его пальцы. Он где-то с минуту стоит растерянный, а потом, опомнившись, отдёргивает руку. — Джейсон, я хочу быть с тобой, дай мне шанс или пошли уже нахуй.

— Я не… я хочу уйти, пусти меня, — как же мне не хочется сейчас отпускать его, но я отхожу назад, давая уйти. Джейсон практически выбегает из моей комнаты. Прижимаюсь лбом к стене, возле которой только что стоял Джес, чувствую сожаление, что не поцеловал его сейчас, что отпустил. Я не знаю, как мне теперь действовать, но не могу же я отступиться, он так и не отказал мне, я должен попробовать предпринять что-то ещё. Сажусь на кровать, сжимаю в руках телефон, хочу позвонить Джейсону, но, скорее всего, он не возьмёт трубку. Набираю смс с коротким: «Прости», хуже ведь всё равно не будет, поэтому через несколько минут я отправляю вдогонку ещё одно сообщение: «Я буду делать всё, что ты захочешь, только дай знать, что тебе нужно». Чувствую себя глупо.

До самого вечера я не выхожу из своей комнаты, просто лежу на кровати, уставившись в потолок, и думаю о Джейсоне. Интересно, а думает ли он сейчас обо мне, обо всём этом? Могу ли я ещё на что-либо рассчитывать? Вряд ли. Он, наверное, теперь вообще не будет разговаривать со мной, в лучшем случае — просто забудет обо мне, в худшем — вспомнит всё, что было. От этих мыслей мне становится совсем плохо, я решаю отвлечься от всего этого и пойти в библиотеку, нужно дописать реферат. Быстро собираюсь и выхожу из комнаты, решительным шагом направляясь в библиотеку, надеюсь, что не наткнусь там на Джейсона. Однако он оказывается там, стоит ко мне спиной со своим другом-укурком, Оливером, кажется, хотя какая разница? Молча прохожу мимо и сажусь за стол, пытаюсь смотреть в книгу и читать, но взгляд всё время падает на Джейсона. Когда он разворачивается в мою сторону, я опускаю голову и резко вдыхаю, пытаюсь быть спокойным и не отвлекаться от этой грёбанной книги. Белоснежка садится рядом и прожигает меня пристальным взглядом.

— Что? — спрашиваю я, спустя пять минут. Конечно же, за всё то время, что он сидел рядом, пялясь на меня, я не прочёл ни строчки.

— Ваас, — он говорит очень тихо, — я подумал… я могу дать тебе шанс, — откладываю книгу и смотрю на него во все глаза. Блядь, серьёзно, не шутя?! — Что ты собираешься делать? — я пребываю в степени тяжёлого охуевания, но мне приходится взять себя в руки, чтобы хоть как-то связно ответить.

— Давай сходим на свидание? — говорю первое, что приходит в голову, у него на лице появляется такое выражение, я понимаю, что он не очень хочет на свидание.

— Ну ладно, только без всего это, никаких поцелуев и обнимашек, — я стараюсь скрыть улыбку.

— Хорошо, ладно. Когда мне за тобой зайти? — спрашиваю я, Джес на секунду задумывается и отвечает:

— Через два дня, мне надо… Подготовиться.

— Окей, через два дня, я позвоню тебе?

— Я лучше сам позвоню тебе, — я киваю, прощаюсь, и выхожу из библиотеки, стараюсь идти спокойно, хотя на самом деле мне хочется прыгать от радости, Джес дал мне ещё один шанс, согласился пойти со мной на свидание, я просто не могу это всё проебать. Сосредоточиться на учёбе в эти два дня не получается, на пары я не хожу, всё свободное время выполняю поручения Хойта, он даже удивляется внезапно проснувшемуся рвению к работе. Стараюсь не пересекаться с Джейсоном, несколько раз я вижу его в коридоре, мне даже кажется, что он смотрит на меня, но, наверное, мне только кажется. Когда наступает вечер свидания, я весь на нервах, жду его звонка. Когда он звонит, я как в жопу ужаленный мчусь к его комнате и стою возле двери, пытаясь успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. Выдыхаю и несколько раз стучу в дверь, в этот момент у меня замирает сердце. Как и в прошлый раз, Джейсон открывает почти сразу же, будто стоял под дверью и ждал. Смотрю на него, он смотрит на меня, мне удаётся прийти в себя только через несколько секунд, когда он зовёт меня по имени.

— Ну и куда же мы пойдём? — спрашивает он. Этот вопрос заставляет меня задуматься, я в душе не ебу, куда его можно сводить.


	4. Chapter 4

— А… ты умеешь кататься на роликах? — Джейсон выглядит немного удивлённым.

— Да, умею немного, и что?

— Значит, мы идём кататься на роликах, — выхожу в коридор, Джейсон не отстаёт и удивлённо на меня смотрит, но молчит. Не знаю, о чём с ним говорить, и стоит ли, да и он, похоже, не настроен на болтовню, вид такой задумчивый. Когда мы спускаемся по лестнице, он спрашивает у меня, почему именно ролики, но я и сам не знаю, поэтому просто пожимаю плечами. К счастью, парк расположен в десяти минутах ходьбы от общежития, добираемся мы довольно быстро, я тут же замечаю прокат и беру две пары роликов. Я присаживаюсь на бордюр и переобуваюсь, Джейсону это в голову не приходит, он наклоняется, чтобы завязать шнурки, специально, что ли? Быстро отворачиваюсь и начинаю пристально рассматривать траву, стараясь на него не оборачиваться. Джейсон подозрительно долго возится со шнурками, я подъезжаю к нему и опускаюсь на колени, чтобы помочь. Он открывает рот от удивления, краснеет и начинает озираться по сторонам. Завязываю ему шнурки, поднимаюсь на ноги и отряхиваю коленки.

— Не нужно было, я бы и сам справился, — смотрю на Джейсона, он красный как рак и пытается не сталкиваться со мной взглядом, смотря в сторону.

— Окей, как скажешь, — объезжаю его по кругу и подталкиваю в спину. Оказалось, что Джейсон довольно дерьмово катается на роликах, когда он в очередной раз спотыкается, я подхватываю его за локти, чтоб не дать ему упасть.

— Не нужно этого, я сам! — он отпихивает меня и в следующую секунду падает.

— Ты чего истеришь? Вставай, — он пытается встать, но когда ставит ногу, с болезненным вскриком падает обратно. Я наклоняюсь к нему. — Давай, хватайся за меня, — Джес нехотя обхватывает меня рукой за шею, и я помогаю ему подняться, он оказывается довольно тяжёлым и практически виснет на мне. Подъезжаем к скамейке, помогаю ему сесть на неё, сам сажусь рядом.

— Так тупо ёбнулся! — он начинает смеяться, я тоже усмехаюсь, надеюсь, что свидание ещё не совсем просрано и можно что-то исправить. Отсмеявшись, он пытается снять ролики, но болезненно морщится.

— Давай помогу? — в этот раз я решил спросить, хуй его знает, вдруг снова психанёт. Джес кивает, я наклоняюсь, чтоб развязать шнурки, снимаю ролики с его ног и оглаживаю пальцами распухшую лодыжку. — Сильно болит?

— Уже меньше, — отпускаю его ногу и встаю.

— Я отдам ролики и заберу нашу обувь, здесь так жарко, может, ты хочешь мороженого? — Джейсон снова озирается, словно боится, что кто-то увидит.

— Да, можно, — он стремается, похоже, меня это пиздец как злит, поэтому я скорее иду к прокату, чтоб не сорваться. Я понимаю, он не гей, но какого тогда хуя согласился на это ебучее свидание?! Отдаю ролики, еле сдерживаюсь, чтоб не запульнуть ими кассиру в голову, на обратном пути гнев немного проходит. Покупаю Джейсону мороженку, хочу таким образом извиниться за дерьмовое свидание, ну и посмотреть, как Белоснежка сосёт, пожалуй, больше второе. Подхожу к скамейке, Джейсон уже кокетничает с какой-то девкой. Девка смотрит на меня, и улыбка с её лица исчезает, наверное, у меня сейчас рожа страшная, потому что она поспешно прощается с Джейсоном и уходит.

— Вот, — отдаю ему мороженое и обувь.

— Это была моя однокурсница, — зачем-то уточняет он.

— Окей, однокурсница так однокурсница, — пожимаю плечами, должно быть, он тоже видел выражение моего лица, которое напугало девицу. — Как твоя нога, пальцами шевелить можешь?

— Да, всё в порядке. Поможешь? — он указывает взглядом на башмаки, намекая, чтоб я надел их ему. Ха, а он наглеет, замечаю у него на губах лёгкую улыбку, которую он тут же прячет. Но всё же я опускаюсь на колени и аккуратно надеваю на его ноги обувь, мимолётно смотрю вверх, на Джейсона, и вижу, как он ест эту мороженку. Я купил ему фруктовый лёд, но он не обсасывает его, он его грызёт, сразу всплывают воспоминания того, как он делал мне минет, ужасные были ощущения. Поднимаюсь на ноги, на улице уже темнеет, а Джейсон ушиб ногу, значит, свиданию конец. — Наверное, мне лучше вернуться в общагу, проводишь меня?

— Конечно, — до общаги мы идём практически молча, Белоснежка хромает, ну хорошо, что он хоть ногу не сломал. Когда мы поднимаемся по лестнице, он держится за меня, мне нравится это, то, как он цепляется за моё плечо и прижимается всем телом, мы доходим до его комнаты, а мне абсолютно не хочется отпускать его. Приходится задействовать силу воли, чтоб отпустить Джеса и отойти. Свидание было хуёвым, и куда-то делось всё моё красноречие, которое так нравилось девушкам, с которыми я раньше ходил на свидания, словно язык в жопу засунул! Думаю, шанс, который Джейсон дал мне, благополучно проёбан, поэтому сейчас приходится отгонять мысли о том, что, в общем-то, мне нечего терять, и я запросто могу втолкнуть его в комнату, когда он откроет дверь, и там уже…

— Чёрт! — его возглас прерывает поток тех мыслей.

— Что случилось? — недоумённо спрашиваю у него.

— Я забыл ключи в комнате, а мой сосед уехал до завтрашнего вечера! Блядь, пиздец.

— И что же ты теперь делать будешь?

— Позвоню Оливеру, наверное, придётся у него ночевать, — надо бы мне уже прощаться с ним и идти к себе, но я продолжаю стоять и наблюдать, как Джейсон звонит своему другу. — У него телефон отключен.

— Можешь у меня переночевать, — не думаю, что он согласится, но если это произойдёт, то я не уверен, что смогу держать себя в руках.

— Я… подожду, пока Оливер включит телефон, он включит, — испугался, ну правильно, всё верно, ему стоит бояться.

— Ну, ты можешь подождать у меня, или ты меня боишься? — наверное, я слишком настойчив, но у меня такое чувство, что если не затащу его к себе, то упущу возможность.

— Хорошо, — ебать-колотить, он согласился! Мы поднимаемся ко мне, когда он переступает порог моей комнаты, мне непреодолимо хочется его поцеловать, заебало сдерживаться, хочу повалить его на кровать и оттрахать. Меня останавливает испуганный взгляд Джейсона.

— Почему ты дал мне шанс, почему согласился пойти на свидание? – да, у меня сразу появился этот вопрос.

— Я не знаю, ты понравился мне, я расстроился, что мы не были друзьями, — друзьями, значит, блядь, обидно. — Раз мы не были друзьями в школе, то как? Как у нас началось, ну-у-у… это? — нужно снова что-то придумывать.

— Это произошло довольно спонтанно, моя сестра сказала, что ты её парень, я решил, хм… поговорить с тобой, так всё и началось, — я сказал правду, не вдаваясь в подробности, Белоснежка выглядит задумчивым. Сажусь на кровать, он садится рядом.

— Ваас, поцелуй меня, — Джес кладёт поверх моей руки свою ладонь. Джейсон просит меня поцеловать его, он ведь понимает, что поцелуем я не ограничусь? Похуй! Хватаю его за шею и впиваюсь в губы, но то, что происходит дальше, заставляет меня прихуеть, Джейсон перехватывает инициативу, просовывает язык в мой рот. Джейсон круто целуется, реально круто по сравнению с тем, как он целовался в школе, видимо, было много практики, блядь, даже знать не хочу, с кем этот пиздюк практиковался. Запускаю руку ему под футболку, он тут же прекращает поцелуй и пытается отпихнуть меня. – Нет, подожди!

— Какого хуя, что, блядь, не так?! Херли ты дразнишь меня, а потом вдруг: «Нет», думаешь, прикольно? — хватаю его за запястья и прижимаю их к кровати.

— М-мне, просто… я не прикалываюсь, просто мне страшно, я боюсь, — отпускаю его руки и упираюсь лбом ему в грудь. Мне нужно быть нежнее, я не хочу, чтоб он сбежал, не хочу, чтоб история повторилась.

— Прости. Я сделаю тебе приятно, обещаю, можно мне продолжить? — он касается пальцами моей щеки и очень тихо говорит: «Хорошо».

Помогаю ему снять футболку и джинсы, когда дело доходит до трусов, он вцепляется в них мёртвой хваткой и не даёт мне снять их. Поглаживаю его член сквозь ткань трусов, Джейсон вздрагивает и смотрит на меня ошарашенным взглядом, подхватываю под коленями и раздвигаю ему ноги. Устраиваюсь у него между ног, начинаю двигать бёдрами, Джес кусает свои пальцы и пытается молчать, наклоняюсь и кусаю его за ключицу, он начинает дрожать. Мне всё-таки удаётся стащить с него трусы, сейчас он уже совсем не против и даже сам приподнимает бёдра, хочется ему присунуть, но я не могу, сейчас нет. Целую Джейсона в губы, в это время расстёгиваю свою ширинку и приспускаю штаны вместе с бельём. Прижимаюсь к нему плотнее, думаю, ещё немного, и он кончит, покрываю его грудь поцелуями-укусами, закидываю его колени себе на плечи, и когда кусаю его за внутреннюю сторону бедра, он впивается ногтями в мои предплечья и кончает, затем он кладёт руку на мой член и дрочит мне. Блядь, я не ожидал, что он так сделает, но похоже, ему совсем не противно, взглянув на его лицо, я замечаю, что он почему-то облизывается. Кладу свою руку поверх его и спускаю ему на живот, после целую его в щёку и ложусь рядом. Мы лежим несколько минут молча, Джес пялится на свой запачканный живот, словно видит там что-то охуенно интересное. Достаю платок из кармана брюк и очищаю его от спермы, Джейсон так вздыхает, ему это приятно?

— Останешься у меня, или будешь дозваниваться к Оливеру? — спрашиваю почему-то шёпотом.

— Я останусь, — он тоже шепчет, у меня невольно появляется улыбка, сейчас всё настолько охуенно, как, наверное, никогда раньше не было.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснувшись, я понимаю, что Джейсона уже нет рядом. Он ушёл, какого хуя он съебался? Полночи он пиздел и выглядел вполне себе довольным, так что за херня? Подскакиваю с кровати и быстро одеваюсь, собираюсь уже выбежать на его поиски, но понимаю, что не имею ни малейшего понятия, куда он мог пойти, к тому же это будет выглядеть как минимум тупо. От безысходности начинаю чуть ли не биться головой о стену, хожу по комнате взад-вперёд и думаю, что же делать. Наверное, я поспешил, когда предложил ему переждать у себя, знал же, чем всё закончится, но нет. Он испугался и сбежал, я снова испортил себе всё, что только можно испортить. Решив, что таким образом никак себе не помогу, быстро направляюсь к выходу и уже нажимаю на ручку двери, как вдруг она открывается, и кого же я там вижу?

— Ой! — Джейсон вздрагивает и отшатывается, вижу на нём свою футболку. — Я в душ сходил… ты же не против, что я взял твою одежду и полотенце? Я знаю, нужно было спросить разрешения, но ты спал, а мне не хотелось тебя будить, — у меня вырывается нервный смех, пиздец, я так накрутил себя, а он, оказывается, в душе был!

— Я думал, ты сбежал, пока я дрых, — отсмеявшись, говорю, Джейсон слабо улыбается и смотрит на меня растерянно. — У тебя же есть своя футболка, зачем тебе моя?

— Твоя чистая, а моя нет, нельзя было? Если хочешь, могу снять, — он приподнимает край футболки, оголяя живот.

— Я вовсе не против того, что ты взял её, но также я не против того, чтоб ты её сейчас снял, — он усмехается и не снимает футболку.

— Прости, времени мало, — блядь, он дразнит меня! Чёрт, как же мне хочется стереть эту ухмылку с его лица. Оттесняю его в угол и прижимаюсь всем телом, двигаю бёдрами, имитируя секс, Джейсон удивлённо охает и краснеет. Целую его в губы, он неуверенно отвечает, но я прекращаю поцелуй, Белоснежка тяжело дышит и покусывает свою нижнюю губу. — Нет… у меня правда мало времени, — он отталкивает меня так, что я чуть ли не падаю. Не думал, что он такой сильный, да и не ожидал, что он так вот оттолкнёт меня. — Извини.

— Окей. У меня тоже дел полно, — хуёвое какое чувство, ощущаю себя дураком. — Увидимся позже, — прощаюсь, Джейсон забирает свои вещи и уходит. Как тупо всё получилось.

Переодеваюсь и понимаю, что уже опаздываю на пару, быстро ерошу ирокез и бегу в аудиторию. К счастью, я успеваю к началу лекции, кажется, из-за Джейсона я пропустил уже достаточно много занятий, сейчас нужно забыть о нём на несколько часов и задуматься об учёбе, потому что скоро у меня будет защита реферата, который я так и не закончил. Чёртов Джейсон. Всю лекцию я благополучно прослушал, потому что мысли постоянно возвращались к нему, это начинает сильно раздражать. В итоге мне всё-таки удаётся отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей и сосредоточиться на реферате, практически весь оставшийся день я пишу его. В библиотеку я не иду, там можно встретить Белоснежку, и тогда снова всё полетит козе в трещину, поэтому я решаю запереться у себя в комнате. Не знаю, сколько времени я провожу за компом, занимаясь рефератом, но на улице уже стемнело, а глаза очень устают и болят, прерывает меня робкий стук в дверь.

— Кто это припёрся в такое время? — выкрикиваю, не вставая со стула, звукоизоляция здесь всё равно дерьмовая.

— Это я… То есть, это Джейсон, — он сам пришёл ко мне? Встаю со стула и плетусь к двери, открыв, вижу Джесси с моей футболкой в руках. Значит, он пришёл, чтоб вернуть мне футболку, а я уже губу раскатал. — Я не отвлёк тебя?

— Нет, вообще, ни капельки, я уже всё, да и отдохнуть мне пора, — тру глаза, я действительно практически закончил реферат.

— Я принёс твою футболку… можно войти? — так-так, значит, не только футболку вернуть. Отхожу в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. Раз он сам пришёл, я думаю, что у нас сегодня будет нечто большее, чем просто совместная дрочка, потому что терпеть и беречь его я больше не намерен. — Я не ел с утра, у тебя есть что-нибудь? — невинно спрашивает он, улыбаясь, я понимаю, что тоже голоден, надо бы заказать еды, потому что у меня в холодильнике пусто.

— Нет, а ты любишь суши? — первое, что приходит в голову. Джейсон кивает, я звоню и заказываю нам ужин. Пока суши не привезли, Джейсон треплется о своих проблемах и учёбе, но все его слова летят мимо ушей, я просто завороженно смотрю на его губы, но не слушаю, что он произносит этими губами. Вскоре приезжает курьер, забрав суши, я накрываю скромный стол и достаю бутылку вина, которая завалялась у меня с незапамятных времён.

— А как у тебя дела, дописал реферат? — Джес отпивает немного вина, думаю, совсем скоро он напьётся, ему не так уж много нужно.

— Не совсем, но почти, — я сам не пью, только ем и смотрю, как Джейсон снова наливает себе. Мы довольно быстро всё съедаем, опустошаем бутылку вина и плавно перемещаемся на мою кровать. Джейсон, конечно же, опять напился и болтает без остановки, а я молчу и смотрю на него. Он перечисляет своих любимых фотографов, рассказывает про разные приёмы фотографии, я нихуя из этого не понимаю, мне уже начинает казаться, что ещё немного — и я усну. Джейсон замолкает и переворачивается на бок, ко мне лицом, у него на губах играет лёгкая улыбка, а в глазах пляшут чёртики.

— Ваас… ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом сейчас? — спрашивает он после нескольких минут молчания.

— Прикалываешься, да? — он приподнимается, опираясь на руку, и нависает надо мной, улыбка на его лице становится шире, таким я его никогда прежде не видел. Джейсон наклоняется и проводит языком по моей нижней губе, ебануться, этот пиздёныш вообще понимает, что творит?! Слышу лёгкий смешок, а затем он отстраняется.

— Я сегодня искал в интернете, как нужно заниматься сексом с мужчиной, — блядь, мне это снится? Точно, наверняка я вырубился, пока он болтал, и это всё сон, очередной ебанутый эротический сон. Белоснежка упирается руками мне в грудь и седлает мои бёдра, у меня от одного этого начинает вставать, я мог только мечтать о таком. Пока я лежу и удивлённо пялюсь на него, Джес задирает мою футболку до шеи и нежно целует мою грудь, покрывает лёгкими поцелуями живот, как же охуенно сейчас. Закрываю глаза, в следующий момент слышу звук расстёгивающейся молнии и чувствую прикосновение к своему члену. — Ваас, — от его шёпота по телу проходит волна мурашек, — хочешь, я отсосу у тебя?

— Блядь, ты ещё спрашиваешь, как будто я могу от этого отказаться! — он избавляет меня от трусов, мне остаётся надеяться, что он не будет так небрежен, как в тот раз. Джейсон несмело обхватывает головку губами, и я ощущаю, как мой член погружается в его горячий и влажный рот, сейчас всё и правда лучше, он старается не задевать зубами и взять как можно глубже. Неотрывно смотрю на него, Джейсон покрылся лёгким румянцем и громко сопит. Я кончаю в считанные минуты, больше от вида того, как его голова двигается у меня между ног, чем от мастерства Джейсона. Он кашляет и отплёвывается.

— Фу, такой вкус… — Белоснежка морщится, я беззвучно смеюсь, прикрыв лицо руками, в голове стоит звон, словно я так же пьян, как Джейсон. Он тянет меня за руку, убирая её с моего лица, и заглядывает в глаза. — Ты… тебе понравилось?

— А то не видно? Окей, Джес, ты ведь тоже хочешь, — касаюсь рукой его паха, он прикрывает глаза и кивает. Подхватываю низ его футболки, намереваясь снять её, но Джейсон останавливает меня и сам снимает её. Полностью раздевшись, он прикрывается руками и нервно хихикает, стесняется, но я беру его за руки и развожу в стороны. Замечаю на запястьях еле видные белые полоски, провожу по ним языком, Джес смеётся, он ведь не помнит ничего, а я помню, на протяжении этих трёх лет я прокручивал в голове всё снова и снова и снова… не отпускало, а сейчас Джейсон стоит здесь голый, улыбается, и он мой сейчас. Какой же он красивый, с красными, припухшими после минета губами и стоящим членом, с белой кожей и покрасневшими от смущения ушами. Тяну его за руку, укладываю на кровать и целую в шею. — Ты же гуглил, поэтому, думаю, знаешь, что я хочу сделать с тобой.

— Да, я посмотрел там… видео, — лучше мне использовать презерватив, потому что смазки у меня нет, не хотелось бы причинить Джесу слишком много боли, я боюсь напугать его, боюсь, что ему не понравится и он больше не захочет меня видеть. Встаю с кровати и иду к своей куртке. — Куда ты? — достаю из кошелька презерватив и показываю ему. — Ой… — он прячет лицо в сгибе локтя, Белоснежка ведёт себя как девственница, словно это не он только что отсасывал у меня. Снимаю с себя всю одежду и возвращаюсь на кровать. Надеваю презерватив, плюю себе на пальцы и просовываю их внутрь Джейсона, странно, входит легко. Я уверен, что он не трахался с другими мужиками, а это значит… блядь, от мыслей, что он засовывал в себя пальцы или что-нибудь ещё, когда мастурбировал, меня бросает в жар, может, он даже думал обо мне, когда занимался этим. — Ваас, давай скорее уже.

— Окей, как скажешь, принцесса, — получаю полный удивления взгляд, Джейсон собирается что-то сказать, но я начинаю вставлять ему, и вместо слов у него изо рта вырывается стон. Когда я начинаю двигаться, он не прекращая стонет и что-то выкрикивает, но я не прислушиваюсь, просто ебу его так, что спинка кровати ударяется об стену. Меня накрывает таким сильным оргазмом, что по телу проходит озноб и голова начинает кружиться, из последних сил слезаю с Джейсона, чтоб не задавить и переворачиваюсь на другой бок, меня начало так сильно клонить в сон. Уснуть мне не дают звуки, которые издаёт Джейсон, он так всхлипывает, словно ревёт. — Джейсон, что с тобой? — разворачиваюсь обратно, я, наверное, снова причинил ему боль…, но какого хуя, этот пиздюк прям сияет, вид у него такой довольный, улыбка до ушей.


	6. Chapter 6

Утром Джейсон умчался на пары, а я сел дописывать реферат. После того как между мной и Джейсонам всё более-менее прояснилось, мне стало немного легче дышать. Я дописал реферат за несколько часов и отправился к Хойту, он звонил и орал из-за того, что я отключил свой телефон, а затем сказал, чтобы я немедленно тащил свою задницу к нему. Оставив реферат на столе, я отправляюсь к Хойту. Оказавшись у него в кабинете, я где-то с полчаса стою, слушая, как он на меня орёт, затем он даёт мне суперважное поручение, и я в ужасном настроении плетусь его выполнять. Как же всё заебало, я бы хотел на время оказаться обычным студентом, который не парится по поводу поставок наркоты и живёт обычной жизнью, к тому же у меня есть и другие дела — например, Джейсон, а ещё послезавтра мне нужно сдавать злополучный реферат, а я ещё даже не подготовился к его защите. Хойту плевать, он только и ждёт случая, чтобы заставить меня работать, конечно, других же нет. Приходится ехать к чёрту на куличики, разгребать всё то дерьмо которое натворили эти недоумки, за которых отвечаю я.

Приехав на склад, я понимаю, что-то дерьмо, которое здесь случилось, достигло масштабов неебического пиздеца, это мягко говоря. Какой-то долбаёб намудрил с химикатами, из-за этого произошёл взрыв, начался пожар, вся наркота сгорела, ещё и обвалившимся потолком насмерть придавило двух нерадивых идиотов. Видом трупов меня уже давно не шокировать. Я, наверное, слишком часто вижу нечто подобное, мне и самому приходилось убивать, не ощущая какого-либо раскаяния. Как бы отреагировал Джейсон, узнав, какой я на самом деле? Рано или поздно это произойдёт, Джейсон либо всё вспомнит, либо я каким-то способом облажаюсь, но сейчас мне некогда размышлять на эту тему.

Весь день я организовываю придурков, чтобы они разгребали завалы, затем приходится избавляться от трупов. Когда я заканчиваю с делами, на улице уже темно, на часах полночь. Заебись, я проторчал здесь весь день! Вижу два пропущенных от Джейсона и тут же ему перезваниваю. Он не снимает трубку. Возможно, Джес обиделся или уже спит, не знаю, я сейчас так устал, что сил выяснять просто нет. Вернувшись в свою комнату, я просто падаю на кровать прямо в одежде. Перед тем как меня вырубает сном, в голове пробегает мысль, что надо бы сходить в душ и смыть с себя мерзкий запах горелого, но я не делаю этого, потому что засыпаю.

На следующий день мне снова не удаётся передохнуть — я готовлюсь к защите реферата. На удивление, никто не звонит мне и не отвлекает, я весь день практически не выхожу из комнаты, навёрстываю пропущенное из-за Джейсона. Если бы мне в школе кто-нибудь сказал, что я буду так париться из-за учёбы, я бы послал говорящего это на хуй, ещё и зуботычин надавал, но мне важно не вылететь, на самом деле, я не хочу всю жизнь провести на побегушках у Хойта. Я бы мог попытаться занять его место, но для этого нужно много мозгов, да и возни немало, стоит подумать над этим.

Вечером кто-то стучится в дверь, я в надежде, что это Джейсон, открываю. Но это оказывается не он. Мой однокурсник, припёрся позвать меня на какой-то рейв, посылаю его на хуй и захлопываю дверь. Куда, блядь, делся Джейсон, какого хера вообще от него ни звонка нет?! Хватаю телефон, собираясь набрать ему, и понимаю, что телефон-то отключен. И долго он так? Надеюсь, нет, потому что если Хойт звонил в это время, то мне пизда пришла. Включив телефон, вижу несколько пропущенных от Джейсона, слава Богу, Хойт не звонил. Джейсон звонил, я тупой, придурок, блядь, не мог посмотреть, включен ли телефон! Тут несколько смс от Джейсона, самая первая ещё с ночи:

«Что-то случилось? Я не видел тебя вчера весь день, ты звонил, но я не мог взять трубку. Позвони, как сможешь, окей?»

«Не хочу выглядеть навязчиво, ты, наверное, занят. Позвони, когда освободишься, я волнуюсь», — вторая пришла днём.

«У тебя весь день телефон отключен, я знаю, что ты у себя. Я сделал что-то не так, да? Не игнорь меня, пожалуйста», — это было последнее, оно пришло полчаса назад… Чёрт, как же тупо получилось. Надеюсь, Джес поймёт, что я не специально, не хочу, чтобы он обижался.

Набираю его номер, снова не берёт. Пробую ещё раз пять, внутри начинает закипать гнев. Сначала он просит не игнорировать его, а потом сам не берёт трубку! Делаю глубокий вдох, пытаясь, успокоится, в такое время Джейсон должен быть у себя в комнате, я сейчас спущусь, и мы нормально поговорим.

Спустившись, стучу в дверь, мне открывает кудрявый очкарик — сосед Джейсона.

— Мне нужен Джейсон, позови его, окей? — очкарик растерянно на меня смотрит, я заглядываю в комнату и не вижу там Белоснежку.

— Э-это, эм… он у-ушёл, н-на вечеринку, — я громко матерюсь и со злостью ударяю кулаком о стену, очкарик испугано отшатывается и закрывает дверь.

— Спасибо, — говорю закрытой двери и ухожу оттуда. Значит, сука Джейсон отправился развлекаться на тот самый рейв. Блядь, думаю, кто-нибудь уже составляет компанию этой смазливой мордашке. Я убью любого, кто посмеет прикоснуться к Джейсону, он мой! Думаю, сейчас я в таком состоянии, что и правда могу убить, меня просто потряхивает изнутри. Спрашиваю у встречных людишек, где проходит эта вечеринка, Винсент — парень, который живёт через две двери от меня, — говорит, что тоже идёт туда. Иду за ним.

Оказывается, рейв проходит в здании клуба на соседней улице, я нечасто заглядываю сюда, потому что учёба не позволяет, но вижу, что сегодня здесь круто. Уже на подходе слышу доносящуюся из клуба громкую музыку. Похоже, здесь весело, не зря же Джейсон отправился сюда. Внутрь я попадаю без проблем, потому что сегодня пропускают практически всех, в обычный день мне пришлось бы платить за вход. Оказавшись в главном зале, я с трудом протискиваюсь сквозь плотную толпу, взглядом пытаясь отыскать Джейсона, и вскоре у меня это получается — он сидит у барной стойки и пьёт какую-то бурду, а перед ним уже расставлено несколько пустых бокалов. Чёрт! Ему наверняка опять будет плохо, надо бы его остановить. Растолкав толпу, подхожу к Джейсону и сажусь рядом с ним. Он замечает меня далеко не сразу, только когда я касаюсь его плеча, он поворачивает голову и расплывается в улыбке. Пока шёл сюда, я немного остыл, да и Джейсон сейчас один.

— Я знал, что ты здесь, — говорит он, наклонившись к моему уху, я едва его слышу из-за громкой музыки.

— Почему ты не берёшь трубку? — Джейсон непонимающе смотрит на меня, может, не слышал, что я сказал, повторяю вопрос более громко, прижавшись губами к его уху.

— Ой! .. — он начинает шарить по карманам, но ничего не найдя, смеется. — Я забыл его в комнате, когда шёл сюда.

— Зачем ты попёрся сюда? — у него сразу делается такой несчастный взгляд, у меня от этого взгляда убыстряется пульс.

— Я пришёл, потому что знал, что ты будешь здесь…, но не нашёл тебя и… - то, что Джейсон говорит дальше, я не слышу из-за того, что он начинает говорить совсем тихо, а музыка тише не становится. Встаю со стула и беру его за руку, собираясь увести отсюда, но Джейсон упрямится, мне приходится приложить усилия, чтоб вывести его на улицу. — Зачем ты увёл меня? Я хочу вернуться! — толкаю его в переулок за клубом.

— Джейсон, ты чего выёбываешься, а?! Хули напился, мудила?! — упираюсь руками по обе стороны от его плеч, таким образом не давая уйти. Смотрю ему в глаза, ожидая, что он ответит, но вместо ответа он подаётся вперёд и прижимается губами к моим губам, не целует, а именно прижимается. Его руки мягко касаются моей шеи, из клуба раздаётся грохот музыки, стена, к которой я прижимаю Джейсона, слегка вибрирует, ощущаю влагу на своих щеках и то, как начинают дрожать его губы. Джейсон всхлипывает и отстраняется, трёт лицо руками, он разревелся пьяными слезами, пиздец просто. Беру его запястья и отвожу руки от лица… его слёзы всегда будят во мне что-то плохое, они приносят мне столько удовольствия. Дыхание учащается, мне хочется большего, я не в силах себя контролировать. Стискиваю его запястья в своих руках и впиваюсь поцелуем, Джейсон послушно размыкает губы, и весь он такой послушный сейчас. Кусаю его за мочку уха, покрывая поцелуями шею и щёку.

— Н-не нужно здесь… нас могут увидеть, — несмотря на опьянение, он ещё соображает, в отличие от меня.

— Джес, я выебу тебя, прямо здесь, у стены этого блядского клуба, — шепчу ему в ухо, в ответ слышу слабое хныканье. Спускаю джинсы Джейсона до колен, надо же, у него уже полностью встал. Надавливаю пальцами ему на губы, он понимает, чего я хочу, берёт мои пальцы в рот, начинает обсасывать и смотрит на меня из-под прикрытых ресниц, в глазах у него в этот момент танцуют блудливые искорки. Терпение на пределе, но смазки нет, нужно подготовить его, или будет как в наш первый раз. Вытаскиваю пальцы у него изо рта и опускаю руку вниз, когда они оказываются внутри него, он закрывает глаза и приоткрывает рот, пока я двигаю пальцами. Второй ладонью оглаживаю его спину, Джейсон комкает руками мою футболку. Ему нравится то, что сейчас происходит, он всегда получал кайф от подобных вещей, сучка. Мой Джейсон развратный и бесстыдный, искусал себе все губы так, что они покраснели, никто не должен увидеть его таким, кроме меня.

Он останавливает мою руку, тем самым давая понять, что достаточно и он уже готов. Разворачиваю Джейсона лицом к стене и нагибаю, он так жалобно стонет, пока я вставляю, и что-то неразборчиво бормочет. Кладу руку ему на горло и мягко тяну на себя, ложась грудью на его спину. Жёстко двигаюсь в нём, выходя на всю длину и снова вставляя, так что яйца хлопают об его бёдра, Джейсон громко стонет, закрываю ему рот ладошкой и оглядываюсь по сторонам, рядом никого не видать. Вцепляюсь пальцами в его бок, кусаю его плечи и уши, он ревёт, по моей руке стекают слёзы, хочу смотреть в его лицо сейчас, но для этого мне придётся прерваться, а на это я не способен в данный момент. Джейсон начинает сам подаваться навстречу, двигая бёдрами, ещё несколько толчков, и он кончает, пачкая стену белёсыми каплями спермы. Я кончаю через считанные секунды и отхожу от Джеса. Он слегка покачивается и пытается вернуть свои штаны на место, вид у него сейчас такой грустный, он поднимает на меня свои поблёскивающие влагой, печальные глаза.

— Почему, ты… почему игнорировал меня? — я вздыхаю, он всё-таки обиделся.

— Я не игнорировал, просто был занят, потом телефон отключился, а я не посмотрел, — отвечаю, немного отдышавшись. Перебираю в голове варианты, чем я мог быть занят всё это время, но ничего правдоподобного придумать не получается, и, заметив, как Джейсон выжидающе на меня смотрит, поясняю: — Я работал, Джес. К тому же реферат надо было закончить.

— У тебя есть работа? Почему ты мне не рассказывал? — этого я и боялся. Джейсон смотрит заинтересованно и, кажется, начинает забывать о своей обиде.

— Да так, подработка, ничего серьёзного, помогаю своему опекуну со всякими делами, — я и не соврал, просто не вдавался в подробности. — Хочешь вернуться в клуб? — стараюсь аккуратно перевести тему, Джейсон сейчас не особо соображает, поэтому у меня получается.

— Не думаю, что смогу там находиться, — он прав, у него сейчас такой видок, затраханный, всё лицо зарёванное, и ещё он еле на ногах стоит. — Мне нужно в душ…

— Идём, — обнимаю Джейсона за талию, он кладёт свою руку поверх моей, и так мы добираемся до общаги, люди оглядываются на нас, Белоснежка положил голову мне на плечо и горячо дышит в шею, должно быть, мы выглядим как парочка. Когда мы поднимаемся на мой этаж, я долго целую его возле двери своей комнаты, затем отправляю в душ. Вернувшись, он засыпает тут же, как только ложится на кровать. Ложусь рядом и накрываю нас одеялом. Перед тем как уснуть, я ещё долго разглядываю Джейсона, какой же он прекрасный, и он со мной. Это словно сон, блядь, мне пиздец как страшно, что этот сон может скоро закончиться, оставив меня ни с чем. С этими тяжёлыми мыслями я засыпаю.

Утром звонит будильник, с огромным трудом встаю, сегодня день сдачи реферата, так что мне пора бы отправляться в универ. Джейсон ещё спит, расталкиваю его, чтоб предупредить о том, что ухожу, не хочу снова недопонимания и обид. Он что-то невнятно отвечает и снова засыпает, а я ухожу, тихо закрыв дверь.


	7. Chapter 7

Разделавшись с этим чёртовым рефератом, выхожу из аудитории и натыкаюсь на Джейсона. Какого хуя он тут, у него ведь пары на другом этаже? Подхожу к нему.

— Джес? — он не отвечает, только оглядывается по сторонам, а затем хватает меня за воротник рубашки и, притянув к себе, быстро целует в губы. Обнимаю его, углубляя поцелуй, но Белоснежка отталкивает меня.

— Не здесь же! Идём, — Джейсон, куда-то тащит меня, схватив за руку. В туалет, Джес затащил меня в туалет и страстно целует, прижав к стенке. Пиздец, это просто охуеть! Не думал, что он может быть настолько страстным. Толкаю его в ближайшую кабинку и закрываю защёлку. Всё происходит так быстро, мы целуемся, и вот Джейсон уже со спущенными штанами, стоит, упираясь ладонями в стену, пока я имею его в задницу, а он кусает предплечья, стараясь сдерживать стоны. На стене прямо перед лицом Джейсона написано: «На этом этаже учатся пидоры», заебись ирония, написавший это явно был ясновидящим. Я кончаю внутрь Джейсона и довожу его до оргазма, двигаясь в нём ещё стоящим членом. Когда он приводит себя в порядок, я невольно вспоминаю наш секс в гостях у его дружка, который путался с Баком.

— Ты же говорил, что не любишь, когда я кончаю внутрь, принцесса, — вырывается у меня, Джейсон смотрит таким тяжёлым взглядом в этот момент, мне становится страшно, что он сейчас всё вспомнил. Блядь, ну кто меня за язык тянет, сука!

— Я не помню, чтобы говорил это, — коротко отвечает он и с гордым видом выходит из кабинки. Да-а-а, в школе он был совсем не таким, я выебал его, как какую-то шлюху, в кабинке туалета, а у него такой важный и невозмутимый вид. Это заводит. Мне нравится Джейсон в амплуа жертвы, ему это идёт, но когда он такой стервозный и надменный, у меня просто крышу сносит! Как в нём может всё это сочетаться — я в душе не ебу, но сочетается же. Умывшись, он вытирает лицо бумажным полотенцем, я безумно хочу поцеловать его сейчас, но как раз в этот момент в туалет заходит несколько моих однокурсников. Джейсон уходит, а эти долбаёбы задерживают меня своими разговорами, в итоге, когда я покидаю туалет, Белоснежки, конечно же, нет в коридоре. Весь день хожу растерянный из-за него, он не отвечает на мои звонки, но вечером сам приходит и остаётся у меня на ночь.

Просыпаюсь снова раньше Джейсона и смотрю на него: он лежит, повернувшись ко мне лицом, подтянув ноги к груди. Выражение лица у него какое-то тревожное, но будить Белоснежку я не решаюсь, только касаюсь легонько его всклокоченных волос. Этого лёгкого прикосновения ему хватает, чтобы проснуться. Джес что-то неразборчиво бормочет и смотрит на меня несчастным взглядом, а потом смаргивает и удивлённо осматривается.

— Плохой сон? — спрашиваю, когда он окончательно просыпается.

— Да… ужасный и такой реальный, — Джейсон трёт глаза и громко вздыхает, я приподнимаюсь на локте, заинтересованно его рассматривая. — Ты там был, — говорит он, садясь. Сейчас мне становится ещё интереснее.

— И что же я там делал? — он молчит и смотрит каким-то пугающим взглядом в стену.

— Ты делал мне больно и смеялся, так плохо было, до сих пор чувствую это, — нет-нет-нет-нет, только не это, нет, Джейсон не может вспомнить.

— Это же просто страшный сон, не нужно обращать на него внимания и придавать ему значение, — я говорю это не только ему, но и себе, сердце сейчас так колотится, словно хочет разбить грудную клетку изнутри.

— Ты прав, просто… просто мне нужно немного отойти от этих чувств и эмоций. Я ощущал себя таким жалким, слабым и беззащитным, — обнимаю Джейсона и целую его в висок, как же я боюсь, что это могут быть воспоминания, что они могут вернуться таким образом. Бережно укладываю Джейсона обратно на кровать и ухожу в душевую, мне нужно умыться и успокоиться.

Стою в душевой возле раковины и смотрю на своё отражение в зеркале. Джейсон вспомнит, рано или поздно… Будет лучше, если я расскажу ему, может, тогда он отнесётся к этому мягче. Словно это вообще, блядь, возможно, отнестись к такому мягче! Включаю ледяную воду и умываюсь, старательно тру лицо руками. Тебе нужно остыть, Ваас, успокойся. Встряхиваю головой и отправляюсь обратно в комнату.

За время моего отсутствия Джейсон успокоился, и, как только я присел на кровать, он, схватив меня за руку, заставил лечь и накинулся с поцелуями. Моя решительность рассказать ему всё, что раньше между нами было, растаяла, как снег на ладони и сейчас ускользает талой водой сквозь пальцы. Мы снова занимаемся сексом, Белоснежка скачет на мне в позе наездника, при этом громко и развратно стонет. Я уверен, что его слышно на весь этаж, стены-то здесь тонкие, но Джейсона это не волнует, он и не собирается сбавлять громкость. В стенку стучит сосед, он орёт, чтоб мы тише ебались, показываю стене средний палец, Джейсон хрипло смеётся и ложится на мою грудь. Кладу руки ему на ягодицы и начинаю двигать бёдрами ему навстречу, сейчас он практически не шевелится, и я ебу его так, как мне удобно. Через несколько минут мы заканчиваем и ещё долго лежим, лениво целуясь.

— Ваас, а расскажи про наш первый раз, каким он был? — охуенный вопрос, и что же мне ответить, «Я изнасиловал тебя на полу в классе биологии»?!

— Ну-у-у… всё было не очень хорошо, тебе не понравилось, — Джейсон молчит и заинтересованно смотрит на меня. — Давай не будем об этом говорить.

— Ваас, всё-таки, а что такого плохого ты сделал мне? - ну, блядь, и что мне ему ответить, правду? Возвращаясь из душевой, я собирался именно так и поступить, но сейчас у меня в голове полный бардак.

— Давай не будем портить момент разговорами о плохом, окей? — Джейсон нехотя кивает. Лежать долго я не могу, скоро у меня начнутся пары. В этот раз Джейсон уходит в универ вместе со мной.

Вечером мы снова вместе в моей комнате, просто смотрим фильмы на моём ноуте и едим пиццу, Джейсон непринуждённо болтает, наверное, то, что я сейчас чувствую, и есть счастье, хотелось бы, чтоб этот момент не кончался… Но это невозможно, время не остановить, попытаюсь насладиться каждым мгновением, запомнить каждую деталь.

Я не замечаю, как засыпаю, проснувшись утром, чую приятный запах еды. Открываю глаза и вижу Джейсона, который сидит рядом со мной и что-то увлечённо делает в телефоне.

— Чем это пахнет? — спрашиваю, садясь.

— Я приготовил нам завтрак, — отвечает Белоснежка, не отрываясь от телефона.

— Сам приготовил? — он утвердительно буркает в ответ, не знал, что он умеет готовить, мне ещё столько предстоит о нём узнать. Сонно потянувшись, ещё несколько секунд лежу, не в силах подняться с кровати, а затем всё же встаю и, обойдя кровать, подхожу к Джейсону, он так и не отрывается от экрана. — И долго ты будешь так сидеть?

— Что? — Джейсон слегка улыбается, но явно не мне, а телефону.

— Кому это ты там пишешь? А, неважно, — подхватываю Джейсона на руки и, почти не прилагая усилий, несу его к столу, на котором стоят тарелки с аппетитной едой и пара кружек дымящегося кофе. Джейсон в это время радостно смеётся, запрокинув голову и обняв меня руками за плечи. Усаживаю его на стул, он всё же откладывает телефон и переводит взгляд на меня. — Ты такой лёгкий, совсем ничего не ешь, что ли?

— Да нет, просто конституция такая, — рассеянно пожимает плечами он и отпивает немного кофе. Я тоже решаю приступить к еде, Джейсон приготовил омлет, и едва я начинаю есть, понимаю, что в жизни не ел ничего вкуснее. Может быть, дело в том, что его приготовил именно Джейсон, а не кто-то другой, иногда мне попадается скорлупа, но я не обращаю на это никакого внимания и быстро расправляюсь с завтраком. — Ваас, а почему ты не хочешь рассказывать мне про нас в прошлом, про то, что между нами было? — Джейсон медленно проводит своими прохладными пальцами по моей руке, от запястья до локтя. Я молчу, лихорадочно придумывая, что ему ответить. Джейсон кладёт ладонь поверх моей и сжимает её. — Ваас? — произносит он, стараясь привлечь моё внимание.

— Всё было не так уж и хорошо, поэтому и не хочу, — блядь, Джейсон, только не продолжай эти расспросы, ради Бога! Но он продолжает заинтересованно на меня смотреть, ему явно недостаточно такого ответа.

— Ничего плохого не будет, если ты расскажешь мне, — упорно тянет он и придвигается ближе ко мне. — Что плохого в том, что я хочу узнать больше о тебе, о нас? Ты не подпускаешь меня к себе, я практически ничего о тебе не знаю. Почему так? — в его голосе слышна обида и недоумение, но я не могу сказать о том, что было, хоть и понимаю, что рано или поздно он всё узнает. Если не от меня, то от кого-нибудь другого.

— Блядь, нет! Чего ты доебался?! Почему тебя не устраивает то, что есть сейчас?! Я не могу… нет, не могу сказать, это просто плохо, — отдёргиваю руку, сейчас я как натянутая струна, которая вот-вот лопнет, стоит её слегка коснуться. Мне так тяжело сдерживаться и постоянно одёргивать себя, чтобы быть с Джейсоном таким, каким он заслуживает, заботливым, нежным, любящим, я просто не такой. Джейсон не знает, как мне тяжело, он непонимающе смотрит на меня, ему хочется узнать, что же такого я сделал.

— Извини, — тихо говорит он и отворачивается. Он тяжело вздыхает и смотрит себе под ноги, выглядит Белоснежка очень грустно. Он притих, это молчание очень нервирует, даже больше, чем расспросы. Я так люблю его, но нахождение рядом превращается в какую-то пытку, мне постоянно приходится притворяться, изображая кого-то другого, каждый раз нервничать и бояться, что я проколюсь и покажу себя настоящего. Я чертовски жалею, что наорал на Джейсона сейчас.

— Нет, это ты прости. Как дела в институте? — меняю тему в надежде разрядить обстановку.

— Всё хорошо, только боюсь, что сессию не сдам, она совсем скоро, — кажется, у меня получается перевести его мысли в другое русло.

— А я думаю, сдашь, ты всегда был отличником, ещё в школе когда учились. Помню, я всегда поражался тому, как ты жопу надрываешь, чтоб везде успевать, но, блядь, у тебя охуенно получалось, я тогда подумал: «Как же он прекрасен в этой своей целеустремлённости, прёт напролом», я тогда впервые подумал о тебе как о своей паре, амиго, — эти воспоминания вызывают у меня улыбку, а Джейсон оживлённо придвигается.

— Ты… правда так подумал? — он поглядывает на меня и улыбается, я в ответ только киваю. Он смотрит на меня, словно ждёт чего-то ещё, но я молчу. Джейсон открывает рот, будто хочет что-то сказать, а затем закрывает, в комнате снова воцаряется давящая тишина, до тех пор пока Джес снова не начинает говорить. — Спасибо. Наверное, у меня получится сдать, тем более к нам недавно пришёл такой крутой препод… — Джейсон так мечтательно улыбается и продолжает рассказывать, насколько он шикарный, чувствую укол обиды и то, как у меня внутри начинает подниматься премерзкое чувство, зовущееся ревностью.

— Окей, — перебиваю его на полуслове, — ты у этого препода в любимчиках ходишь, так? Он тебе столько внимания уделяет, — у меня получается сохранять спокойствие, мой голос звучит довольно невозмутимо. Белоснежка продолжает улыбаться и смущённо опускает глаза.

— Что-то вроде того. Он говорит, что у меня большой потенциал и… — Джейсон замолкает и испугано на меня смотрит. Я так сильно сжал кулаки, что погнул вилку, сейчас мне лучше молчать, я так злюсь на Джейсона, на его ебучего препода, на себя. — Ваас ты чего?

— Это ты чего, чего ты, блядь, а?! Какого хуя только что было: «Он такой, пиздатый, ах, я так тащусь от него!», это что за педик, мечтаешь ноги перед ним раздвинуть, да, Джес?! — подскакиваю со стула и толкаю его в плечо, так что он чуть не падает на пол.

— Да что с тобой такое?! — возмущённо спрашивает он. — Какого хрена ты психуешь из-за какой-то ерунды, я же всего лишь хотел рассказать тебе! Он мне вовсе не нравится, это вообще преподаватель, и он старше меня лет на десять! А ты говоришь так, словно я… шлюха какая-то, — слышу в его голосе сильную обиду, у него в уголках глаз появляются слёзы, они должны бы отрезвить меня, но всё происходит совсем наоборот. Слёзы Джейсона пробуждают во мне то плохое, что я так старательно прятал. Хватаю Джеса за шею и насильно целую в губы, он упирается руками мне в грудь и удивлённо смотрит, когда я отстраняюсь.

— Ты мой, ясно тебе?! Я ни с кем тебя делить не намерен! — проговариваю каждое слово, смотря ему прямо в глаза, он испугано сглатывает. В следующую секунду Белоснежка с силой отталкивает меня, ударив локтём в живот. Пока я прихожу в себя, скрючившись и судорожно ловя ртом воздух, он выбегает из моей комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. — Чёрт, сука, блядь! — запускаю тарелкой в стену. У него был такой взгляд, словно он всё вспомнил. Что теперь делать, я не знаю, если Джейсон больше никогда не захочет меня видеть, смогу ли я пережить это? Есть ли смысл пытаться и дальше что-то делать?


	8. Chapter 8

Следующие дни Джейсон избегает меня. Я хожу словно зомби, исполняю поручения Хойта, посещаю занятия, но ничего не запоминаю. Каждый день звоню Джейсону, он не берёт, на сообщения тоже не отвечает. Всё в одночасье стало каким-то серым, отвлечься и забыться помогают наркотики, которых у Хойта предостаточно. Я просто схожу с ума от неопределённости, хочется поговорить с Джесом, но каждый раз, когда я стучусь в его комнату, его ебучий сосед отвечает, что Джейсона нет, и каждый раз мне приходится бороться с желанием выбить эту чёртову дверь, потому что я знаю, что Белоснежка там.

Сегодня, вернувшись из универа, я уже полдня сижу в коридоре возле двери комнаты Джейсона, как какой-то ебантяй. Джейсон возвращается вечером и, увидев меня, испугано оглядывается по сторонам, но в коридоре никого уже нет. Он торопливо открывает свою комнату, я подхожу к нему вплотную и облокачиваюсь на дверь, не давая Джесу сбежать.

— Джейсон… — он боязливо смотрит на меня.

— Отойди. Ваас, дай мне пройти, — у Джейсона дрожит голос.

— Что происходит, почему ты игнорируешь меня?

— Я всё вспомнил, — тихо произносит он и отводит взгляд. Да, я так этого боялся, и, конечно же это случилось.

— Значит, всё? — спрашиваю, ощущая — фигурально выражаясь, — как земля уходит из-под ног. Джейсон молчит, а я не могу, слова сами рвутся наружу: — Я изменился, ты же видишь, я больше не причиню тебе боли. Не отталкивай меня, пожалуйста. Нам же было хорошо вместе, до того, как ты не вспомнил.

— Я не знаю… я в такой растерянности, ты даже не представляешь, каково мне сейчас. Мне нужно подумать, я не уверен, что могу простить. Сейчас я не хочу видеть тебя, — Джейсон уже не так категоричен в том, что не простит меня, но он не хочет видеть меня, это больно.

— Джес, я тебя люблю и знаю, что тоже тебе не безразличен, — касаюсь пальцами его запястья, но он отодвигается.

— Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать, — подумать, блядь, подумать?! Разве прошло мало времени?! Но я киваю и отхожу в сторону, пропуская его в комнату, и, перед тем как захлопнуть дверь, Джейсон смотрит на меня долгим несчастным взглядом, словно хочет что-то сказать, но, когда я делаю шаг по направлению к нему, захлопывает дверь. Ещё несколько минут, стою прижавшись лбом к двери в комнату Джейсона. Я поговорил с ним, но легче не стало.

— Порой то, что мы знаем, бессильно перед тем, что мы чувствуем, Джейсон, — произношу это достаточно громко, знаю, что он слышит. Ударяю ладонью в дверь и ухожу.

Не знаю, как теперь быть, чувствую такую сильную досаду и злость, хочется на кого-нибудь сорваться. На пути мне попадается Винсент, он и становится жертвой моего гнева. Докапываюсь до него и, когда он срывается, устраиваю драку, после этого мне становится немного легче, физическая боль отвлекает от душевной.

После драки ректор вызывает меня в свой кабинет, но Хойт вовремя предотвращает все проблемы и делает мне «последнее предупреждение». Возможно, если он ненадолго отстранит меня от работы, то станет легче, хотя не факт, поэтому я молча киваю ему, а затем мямлю что-то про то, что больше этого не повторится, и выхожу из его кабинета. К Винсенту я больше не подхожу и вообще стараюсь держать себя в руках, чтобы у Хойта не было лишних поводов на меня орать, на Джейсона я предпочитаю и вовсе не смотреть, пока он сам не подойдёт ко мне. Хотя очень сомневаюсь, что это вообще произойдёт и что он хоть когда-нибудь меня простит.

Дни тянутся мучительно медленно, приближается сессия, которая, скорее всего, станет причиной моего отчисления. Мне становится настолько похуй, что вместо того, чтобы готовиться к ней, я каждый день зависаю в клубе, напиваясь до потери сознания. В один вечер я замечаю там Джейсона, он сидит за барной стойкой со своими друзьями и исподтишка пялится на меня, пока я сижу в окружении своих подчинённых и пью. Вот как, значит, Джейсон вместо того, чтобы учиться, развлекается в клубе, хотя сам совсем недавно ныл о том, что не сдаст сессию. Это злит, я чувствую, как начинаю закипать, и до побелевших костяшек сжимаю в ладони стакан, пока он не трескается на части прямо у меня в руке. Однако боли я почти не ощущаю, её затмевают несколько другие чувства. Вынимаю из руки осколки, ловлю на себя испуганный взгляд Джейсона. Из порезов хлещет кровь, ребята предлагают мне помощь, но я отмахиваюсь от них и ухожу в туалет. Уже там промываю ранки и перевязываю руку, оторвав кусок ткани от футболки.

Возвращаюсь в зал, Джейсон всё ещё здесь, по-прежнему сидит за барной стойкой. Я иду к бару, Белоснежка тревожно на меня смотрит, но я не намерен что-то ему говорить, просто заказываю себе выпивку. Ко мне подсаживается девица, она вроде симпатичная, я улыбаюсь и любезничаю с ней, хотя на самом деле мне этого вовсе не хочется. Замечаю внимательный взгляд Джейсона, ему совсем не безразлично то, что сейчас происходит. Заказываю девке выпить, мельком смотрю на Джеса, он выглядит сердито. Забавно, он, кажется, ревнует. Тем временем девка придвигается ближе и начинает нашёптывать на ухо, зазывая пойти с ней, шлюха. Я киваю, и она ведёт меня к выходу, когда мы оказываемся на улице, я отшиваю её, ебать эту дуру мне не охота. Девка возмущается, но я её не слушаю.

— Ваас, — слышу сзади знакомый голос. Разворачиваюсь и вижу Джейсона. Это нехило удивляет, я думал, он не подойдёт ко мне больше.

— Джейсон? — он смотрит на меня и хмурится.

— Развлекаешься, да? Извини, что отвлёк тебя от общения с… дамой, — он произносит это с такой брезгливостью, у меня вырывается смешок, а девица, которая ещё не успела отойти, сердито вскидывается и, ругаясь, уходит обратно в клуб.

— Ты тоже не скучаешь, как я посмотрю. С друзьями вон веселишься, — Джейсон вздыхает и обиженно сводит брови, как же он сейчас красив.

— Имею на это полное право, в отличие от некоторых. Я сдал сессию, а вот ты нет, — блядь, значит, сессия уже началась, я настолько забил на учёбу, что даже не знал об этом. Без понятия, зачем Джейсон это сказал, может, он просто издевается надо мной? — Ты не ходишь в институт, не готовишься к экзаменам, что ты собираешься делать? — на самом деле очень странно, что Джейсон так волнуется за меня, не удивлюсь, если он следил за мной всё это время.

— Вот только не надо включать зануду, Джес, ладно? С каких это пор тебе стало интересно, как я учусь? И к тому же ты сказал, что не хочешь меня видеть, сейчас что-то поменялось, и теперь ты вдруг печёшься о том, сдам я сессию или нет? — он растерянно на меня смотрит и вроде собирается что-то ответить, но я перебиваю его. — Я виноват перед тобой, да, я сделал тебе больно. Но, блядь, ты думаешь, что я не заслужил прощения! Знаешь, Джейсон, я и сам так думаю. Твою мать! Я не заслуживаю твоего прощения… нет, я не заслуживаю твоей любви, — наклоняю голову и невидящим взглядом смотрю себе под ноги. Он подходит и обнимает меня за плечи, я стискиваю его в объятиях изо всех сил, боясь, что он в любой момент может оттолкнуть меня.

— Ваас… не так сильно, мне нечем дышать, — немного ослабеваю хватку.

— Прости, — шепчу ему в ухо. — Просто я так сильно! .. Так… люблю тебя, — я делаю глубокий вдох. - То, что ты когда-нибудь будешь со мной, казалось пиздец каким неосуществимым, блядь, да это и было неосуществимо! У меня сносило крышу от желания заполучить тебя любым путём. Я хотел почувствовать себя счастливым… я не хотел, чтобы всё так получилось! И просить прощение просто глупо, но тем не менее я не могу не делать этого. Я готов сделать всё, что угодно, чтобы ты простил меня.

— Я не знаю… — у Джейсона дрожит голос, поднимаю голову и смотрю ему прямо в глаза, замечаю, что у него по щекам бегут слёзы.

— Позволь мне, пожалуйста. Я обещаю, ты не пожалеешь, — я знаю, что ему тяжело поверить мне, но с надеждой смотрю на Джейсона.

— Хорошо, я попробую, — когда он говорит это, у меня в ушах начинает звенеть, я просто не могу поверить, что это реально сейчас происходит. Целую его руки, он смущённо оглядывается по сторонам. — Ваас, давай не здесь, — он прав, сейчас здесь и правда слишком много лишних людей.

— Джес, может, уйдём отсюда? — он порывисто вздыхает и неуверенно кивает. Я торопливо хватаю его за руку и тащу по направлению к общаге, скорее, пока он не передумал. Джейсон охотно идёт следом, это так странно, учитывая то, что он всё помнит, но я рад. Поднимаемся на этаж, у меня долго не получается попасть ключами в замочную скважину, я слишком сильно волнуюсь. Но Джейсон помогает мне, мягко взяв мою руку в свою и направив её куда нужно. Когда мы оказываемся в комнате, мне становится пиздец как стыдно, здесь творится ебический Армагеддон, так грязно и дерьмово моя комната не выглядела никогда. Я скидываю с кровати наваленные на неё бутылки и коробки из-под пиццы и китайской еды. Когда одна из бутылок падает мне на ногу, я сдавленно матерюсь и слышу тихий смех Джейсона.

— Ну и срач ты тут развёл, — он очень заразительно смеётся, у меня не получается сдержать улыбку.

— Не было времени на уборку, — пожимаю плечами.

— Бухал? — спрашивает Джес, пиная бутылку.

— Ага, — подхожу к нему и легко целую в подбородок.

— Твоя рука… — чёрт! Раны открылись, и я перепачкал Джейсона кровью.

— Извини, нужно застирать футболку…

— Ты что, какая, на хуй, футболка?! У тебя аптечка есть? — Джейсон переживает за меня, это приятно, чертовски приятно. – Ну, аптечка есть?

— Была где-то, кажется, но я точно не знаю, — оглядываюсь по сторонам, в такой разрухе аптечку мне точно не найти.

— Ох, ну ладно, сиди тут, а я схожу за аптечкой, - нет, не хочу отпускать его, но Джейсон сердито смотрит на меня и уходит. Сажусь на кровать и зажимаю раны рукой.


	9. Chapter 9

Пока Джейсон ходит за аптечкой, я пытаюсь навести здесь небольшой порядок, ну или хотя бы сделать не такой сильный срач. Одной рукой получается хуево, но мне все-таки удаётся поменять постельное бельё и спинать весь мусор в угол, прежде чем возвращается Джейсон. Он не торопится, проходит где-то полчаса, прежде чем он возвращается, меня так и подмывает спросить, где он так долго ходил, но я молчу. Джес садится рядом со мной, поставив аптечку на тумбочку.

— Прости, что долго, просто найти не мог, и сосед задержал, — он виновато улыбается и развязывает тряпку, которую я намотал на руку в туалете клуба.

— Джес, почему ты потерял память? — после этого вопроса Джейсон весь как-то съёживается и начинает нервно кусать губу. — Это же не из-за травмы? — я продолжаю спрашивать, хоть и вижу, что он не хочет говорить на эту тему.

— Это из-за травмы… я травмировался, поэтому и… да, — Джейсон старается прятать взгляд, понятно, что он врёт, я решаю дальше не выпытывать, позже еще раз спрошу. — Будет щипать, — он дезинфицирует мои порезы, из-за резкой боли я инстинктивно отдергиваю руку. — Ну же, Ваас, потерпи ещё немного.

— Хах, я не ребёнок, Джесси, не нужно сюсюкать, — Джейсон прыскает от смеха и ехидно на меня поглядывает. Когда он заканчивает, я подаюсь вперёд, прижимаясь к его шее, покрывая её поцелуями.

— Не нужно… Ваас, — он упирается руками мне в грудь, вяло отталкивая. — Пожалуйста, подожди, — я всё-таки отстраняюсь и вопросительно на него смотрю.

— Что такое, Джес? — он смущенно молчит, тяжело дыша. — Почему ты дал мне ещё один шанс? — знаю, это пиздец какое неподходящее время, да и лучше мне молчать, чтобы он не передумал вдруг, но всё равно спрашиваю.

— Потому что, как ты и сказал, ты мне небезразличен… Так стыдно говорить это, но я не могу выкинуть тебя из головы с того момента, как встретил здесь, — щеки Джейсона заливаются краской, он трет глаза. — И то, что я всё вспомнил, практически ничего не изменило.

— Джейсон, — возможно ли, что он тоже любит меня? — Ты… — он не даёт мне договорить, просто прижимается губами к моему рту.

— Помолчи… лучше, — шепчет он между поцелуями, но когда я толкаю его на кровать, он снова начинает меня отпихивать.

— Какого хера? Ты сам всё начинаешь и снова обламываешь! Что, блядь, не так?! — я нависаю над Джейсоном, он ведет себя как сучка сейчас.

— У нас давно ничего не было… я должен… мне нужно в душ, — он краснеет и часто моргает от смущения, я отстраняюсь, давая ему встать. — Я сейчас вернусь, — говорит он и снова уходит.

Я сижу и нервничаю. Всё происходящее сейчас кажется странным, нереальным. Джейсон все помнит, но тем не менее он простил, я столько лет свыкался с мыслью, что этого никогда не произойдёт. Может, я сошел с ума, и всё, что сейчас происходит, не на самом деле?

Джейсон возвращается, и он выглядит вполне реально, но, наверное, так и должно быть, если я чокнулся. Я не могу доверять своему разуму, но разве это важно сейчас, когда Белоснежка со мной? Пусть даже это будет лишь бред, я счастлив. Джейсон раздевается, подходит ко мне и, обхватив обеими руками мою голову, целует в лоб и усаживается верхом на мои колени. Провожу ладонями по его горячей, мягкой коже, оглаживаю спину и покрываю легкими поцелуями ключицу, Джейсон тихо вздыхает и сжимает пальцами мои плечи, несильно царапая кожу короткими ногтями. Укладываю его спиной на кровать, Джейсон смотрит на меня снизу вверх, покусывая нижнюю губу, целую его живот, оставляя засосы, подхватываю его щиколотки и легонько кусаю сначала одну, а затем вторую, он сгибает ногу и упирается ступней мне в грудь, развратно улыбаясь, его рука в этот момент нагло залазит мне в штаны и поглаживает член. Вторая его нога всё ещё в моих руках, выцеловываю его ступню, прикусываю и посасываю большой палец, Джейсон в этот момент как-то жалобно всхлипывает.

— У тебя очень красивые ноги, Джес, люблю их.

— Стыдно-то как… — тихо произносит Джес, закрывая лицо ладонями.

— Почему? — спрашиваю, посмеиваясь.

— Ну… это же ноги, бля, я ими, вообще-то, хожу! Разве тебе не противно, как ты вообще можешь их целовать и облизывать?! — у меня не получается сдержать смех, Джейсон красный как варёный рак и недоумённо на меня смотрит.

— Джейсон, ты такая глупая принцесса, словно мне вообще может быть хоть что-то, связанное с тобой, противно, я ведь и попку твою сахарную лизал, — он так округляет глаза и так забавно пищит, что я снова начинаю ржать.

— Заткнись! Просто заткнись уже! — несмотря на возмущенный тон, член у него стоит крепко, а на живот уже натекла лужица смазки. Прикасаюсь пальцами к его бесстыдно выставленной розовой дырке и пропихиваю внутрь палец, он там влажный и мягонький, видимо, подготовил себя, когда был в ванной. — Давай уже… — Джейсон облизывается и смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Что ты хочешь, чтоб я сделал? — решаю немного подразнить его, хотя мне самому уже больно от возбуждения. Джейсон тяжело дышит и обиженно на меня смотрит, я поглаживаю внутреннею сторону его бёдер, ощущая, как он дрожит от моих прикосновений, трусь ширинкой о его промежность, на что Джес сдавленно стонет.

— Ваас… трахни меня, — не думал, что это так на меня подействует, но у меня начинают трястись руки от возбуждения. Приспускаю штаны и вхожу в его дырку одним движением, ебу его в таком темпе, который удобен мне. Джейсон кричит и бьётся как пойманная птичка, неосознанно что-то бормочет и царапает мою грудь, переворачиваю его на живот и кусаю косточку на загривке, он хватает меня за предплечье, с тихим стоном кончает и спокойно лежит, выставив задницу, пока я не спускаю в него. Откатываюсь в сторону и разглядываю Белоснежку: он такой затраханный и расслабленный и тоже смотрит на меня, но как-то неосмысленно. Достаю из кармана брюк косяк с травкой и зажигалку, прикуриваю и выпускаю дым ему в лицо. Джес кашляет и переворачивается на спину, протягиваю ему косяк, он принимает его и затягивается. И когда это я успел ему столько синяков понаставить и так искусать? Целую его в плечо и поглаживаю синяки на бедре, Джейсон блаженно вздыхает и ерошит рукой мой ирокез.

Забираю у него косяк и делаю еще одну затяжку, после чего начинаю напевать:

— Crawling back to you  
Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
'Cause I always do  
Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through  
Crawling back to…

Джейсон целует меня в губы, оборвав на полуслове. Практически всю оставшуюся ночь мы только и делаем, что накуриваемся травой и ебёмся, засыпаем только под утро, но буквально через несколько часов Джейсон распинывает меня.

— Блядь… какого хуя?! Дай поспать, а? — отпихиваюсь от него и пытаюсь скрыться под одеялом.

— Вставай, тебе нужно в универ! — упрямый Джейсон стаскивает с меня одеяло, в данный момент я готов придушить его.

— Отъебись, а? Нехуй мне там делать, я не готов к сессии, — Джейсон сердито фыркает и не отстает.

— Ты пойдешь к декану, скажешь, что болел, и попросишь, чтобы тебе дали немного времени подготовиться, — открываю глаза, Джейсон стоит, сложив руки на груди, и сурово смотрит на меня, он, видимо, уже успел сходить к себе, потому что на нём свежая одежда и сам он выглядит свеженьким, только глаза красные и кожа немного бледней, чем обычно. Я сажусь, устало потираю глаза и тянусь за штанами.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, принцесса. Я пойду к декану, только вот хуй он мне скорей покажет и отчислит, чем даст время, — встаю с кровати, ощущаю сильный голод, мы с Джейсоном за ночь сожрали всё, что у меня было. — Есть хочу, Джесси, накорми меня, — щипаю Белоснежку за его многострадальную попу, он охает и сильно толкает меня, сердито смотря.

— Мы идем к декану, поешь потом, — Джейсон нагло командует, но вместо того, чтоб поставить его на место, я просто делаю так, как он хочет, при этом радуясь как дебил тому, что ему не плевать на меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: Arctic Monkeys – Do I Wanna Know?


	10. Chapter 10

Сходили к декану, блядь. Он дал мне время, но сообщил Хойту о моих проёбах, а после того, как я вышел из кабинета, тот позвонил мне и до ужаса спокойным голосом сказал, чтобы я приехал к нему.

— Что такое, Ваас, он отказался? — Джейсон ждёт меня возле кабинета.

— Нет, он согласился… Мне нужно уехать на встречу с Хойтом, мы же увидимся вечером?

— Да, заходи ко мне в комнату, сосед уехал на три дня, — он лукаво улыбается, потупив взгляд, моё настроение вмиг становится лучше, и предстоящая встреча с Хойтом уже не кажется такой страшной.

— Я надеюсь, что освобожусь сегодня. Если я… не вернусь, Джес, я люблю тебя, — он удивлённо округляет глаза.

— Чего ты, словно на войну собираешься? — не думаю, что Джейсону стоит знать, что меня может ждать, надеюсь, Хойт не придушит меня.

— Шучу я, не пугайся, принцесса. Мне пора, Хойт не любит, когда опаздывают, — я целую Джейсона в нос, и мы идём к выходу, он отправляется в общагу, а я — в офис Хойта.

***

Хойт был очень зол, он так меня пиздил, что сломал кий для бильярда об мою спину, но после слегка остыл и освободил меня от работы, отправив готовиться к сессии.

Вернувшись в общагу, я, конечно же, иду к Джейсону. Когда он открывает мне, вид у него странно загруженный, меня это настораживает.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спрашиваю, Джейсон кивает и садится на кровать, я сажусь рядом и вопросительно на него смотрю.

— Мои родители… короче, они узнали, что я с тобой общаюсь, — Джес смотрит на меня, несчастно сводя брови.

— Понимаю, ты хочешь сказать, что всё, это конец? — я делаю глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, и унять дрожь в конечностях.

— Нет, я хотел сказать тебе совсем другое, — он нервно кусает пальцы и хрипло дышит со слезами в уголках глаз.

— Джесси, что ты? Всё в порядке, всё хорошо, — обнимаю его за плечи и легонько целую в висок.

— Я хочу рассказать тебе, почему потерял память, я всё вспомнил, то, что случилось… я… я… уф! Это так тяжело сказать!

— Не торопись, я тут.

— Тогда, после того, как мы переехали, я чувствовал себя так плохо, то, что ты пришёл тогда перед самым переездом, так сильно меня задело, это убило ту апатию которая у меня была после того, как меня откачали, я разозлился на тебя. Злился за то, что ты так поступил со мной, за то, что пришёл извиняться в больницу, а потом ещё и набрался наглости залезть ко мне в квартиру. Меня разозлило, что ты выглядел так, словно тебе и правда очень плохо, будто ты жалел о сделанном… Я просто сходил с ума, каждый день, мне снились сны, в которых ты был ласков со мной, а потом я просыпался с осознанием того, как всё на самом деле, и плакал от бессилия, кричал, ругался, я так сильно ненавидел тебя, и в то же время ты не покидал мои мысли ни на мгновение, это было так… мучительно. Я не выходил на улицу, не мог видеть людей, радостных, счастливых, нормальных, глядя на них, я чувствовал себя грязным, гадким, — Джейсон замолкает, тяжело дыша, его потряхивает от переживаний, я чувствую себя последней мразью в этот момент, за всё то, что я сделал с Джейсоном, с, пожалуй, самым дорогим для меня человеком. Он прочищает горло и продолжает: — Я не знаю, как это случилось, но просто однажды я проснулся с огромной прорехой в памяти, я не помнил очень многое, в основном это были воспоминания, связанные с тобой, а это происшествие с видео в актовом зале было где-то там, на задворках памяти, словно я слышал про это краем уха, но случилось это всё не со мной, а с каким-то другим бедолагой. Родители отвели меня к психиатру, придумали историю с травмой.

— Я… раскаиваюсь, мне очень-очень жаль, я полнейший уебан, правда, моё раскаяние нихуя не возместит тебе того, что ты из-за меня пережил, но…

— Ваас, — он кладёт ладонь поверх моего рта, не давая говорить. — Я больше не чувствую всего этого. Я тебя простил, — он убирает руку и смотрит на меня, я так счастлив, что он сказал это, как же я мечтал услышать эти слова.

— Джейсон, я тебя люблю.

— Знаю. Но сейчас не об этом. Мои родители, Оливер рассказал им, он хотел как лучше, но теперь они собираются забрать меня из этого университета, они боятся, что мне снова будет плохо из-за тебя. Я не хочу бросать универ, но боюсь, моё мнение не будет учитываться. И ещё мне очень страшно, я боюсь, что Грант… он тебя убьёт, — Джейсон прикасается пальцами к шраму на моей голове.

— Не переживай, мы всё решим, — целую его запястье, а затем губы, Джес обнимает меня, крепко, так, словно боится, что я могу уйти, с нажимом проводит рукой вниз, задевая отшибленный бок, от чего я порывисто вдыхаю и инстинктивно отшатываюсь, морщась от боли.

— Что с тобой? — я собираюсь сказать, что всё в порядке, но прежде чем успеваю это сделать, Джес задирает мою футболку и испуганно охает. — Это откуда?!

— Хойт психанул слегка, — чёрт, мне совсем не хочется сейчас обсуждать всё это.

— Почему ты позволяешь ему это? — Джейсон хмурится и складывает руки на груди.

— Он мой опекун, у меня никого больше и нет так-то… к тому же ты не знаешь, что это за человек, половина этого города в его кармане, залупаться на него себе дороже. Просто не думай об этом, я сам со всем разберусь. А сейчас дай мне поцеловать себя, — толкаю его на кровать, Белоснежка собирается что-то сказать, но я не даю ему этого сделать. Целую Джейсона, а он нежно оглаживает мои предплечья, хотелось бы остаться так навсегда, но мне нужно готовиться к сессии, поэтому приходится прерваться. Собираюсь встать с кровати, но Джейсон хватает меня за руку, останавливая.

— Останешься у меня сегодня? — он несмело улыбается с надеждой в глазах.

— Да. Только возьму учебники и ноут с конспектами, мне же готовиться нужно, — он слегка прикусывает мой большой палец и отпускает меня, лукаво улыбаясь, что-то я уже сомневаюсь, что у меня получится сегодня хоть немного выучить.

Я очень быстро иду до своей комнаты и возвращаюсь назад чуть ли не бегом. Джейсон заказал пиццу, я читал учебник и ел, Джес не мешал мне, он разбирался со своей фотоаппаратурой, я и забыл, что он фотограф.

— Мне тоже нравилось фотографировать, раньше, — зачем я это сказал?

— Серьёзно? А я и не подозревал, покажешь мне? Интересно посмотреть на твои фотографии, — он тепло улыбается, с интересом смотря на меня.

— Я сжёг их.

— Почему? — Джейсон садится рядом, теперь он выглядит реально заинтересованным.

— Мне нравилось фотографировать тебя, после всего, что я натворил, пришлось уничтожить эти фотографии, — блядь, что-то стыдно так, я же уже столько раз говорил ему, что люблю, но так стыдно, как в первый раз. Смотрю мельком на Белоснежку, он аж отложил фотоаппарат и ошарашено смотрит на меня, он сейчас так покраснел, у него даже шея и грудь красные. - Ты, наверное, думаешь теперь, что я за тобой сталкерил, — у меня вырывается какой-то дебильный смех, тьфу, блядь!

— Что? .. Нет, у меня даже мысли такой не было, — Джейсон опускает взгляд и проводит пальцем по моему запястью, покусывая губу. — Если хочешь, можешь сфотографировать меня, когда закончишь.

— Хочу. Можно будет оставить фотографии себе? — Джейсон кивает. — Я закончил, может, начнём фотосессию?

— Ты только начал, занимайся давай! — я пытаюсь заниматься, но постоянно отвлекаюсь на Джейсона.

— Джес, я так не могу, — захлопываю ноут. — У меня не получается сосредоточиться, когда ты рядом.

— Мне уйти?

— Нет, останься, я лучше завтра поучу, — беру его за руку и тяну на себя, Белоснежка послушно подходит и усаживается ко мне на колени.

— Ваас.

— Что?

— Давай займёмся сексом на кровати моего соседа? — он произносит это с таким невинным выражением лица, что у меня вырывается смешок, а затем просто начинает раздирать смехом.


	11. Chapter 11

Разглядываю получившиеся фотографии. Джейсон на них совсем другой, чем в жизни, у него во взгляде столько разных эмоций: любовь, обожание, а на некоторых проскальзывает обида и даже ненависть, и всё это адресовано мне. Не сказал бы, что я хороший фотограф, но Джейсон получился просто охуенно.

— Хм, — Джес заглядывает мне через плечо. — Я и не знал, что у меня бывает подобное выражение лица. У тебя талант, я ведь не очень фотогеничен на самом деле.

— Дело не в таланте, Джес… Хочу распечатать эти фотки, буду всегда с собой носить, — он ложится подбородком на моё плечо и смотрит в глаза.

— Это плохая идея, я на них голый, и там есть такие кадры… бесстыдные, если кто-нибудь увидит, проблемы будут, — вид у него такой грустный сейчас, целую его в висок и откладываю фотоаппарат на тумбочку.

— Джесси, я никогда никому не покажу их, никто не увидит тебя таким, кроме меня, — он вздыхает и закрывает глаза. — А на неприличных фотках и лица твоего толком не видно.

— Они все неприличные, — Джейсон посмеивается и ложится на бок, спиной ко мне. — Лучше пусть они останутся у меня, — тихо добавляет он. Джес мне не доверяет, у него есть на то основания, но всё равно это задевает.

— Хорошо, раз ты не хочешь, — обнимаю его и не отпускаю, пока он не засыпает, а когда засыпает, сажусь обратно за ноутбук. Заканчиваю только утром, когда Джейсон просыпается.

— Ты что, всю ночь так просидел? — спрашивает он, сладко зевая.

— Ага, мне завтра всё сдать нужно, — захлопываю ноутбук, в глазах рябит, а живот голодно урчит.

— Я приготовлю что-нибудь поесть, — Джейсон поднимается с кровати, из-за занавесок пробивается солнце, Белоснежка обнажён, и солнечные лучи обнимают его тело, словно тоже хотят приласкать, как и я. Слышу смешок и встряхиваю головой, прогоняя бредовые мысли. — Чего это ты так пялишься, Ваас? — Джейсон насмешливо улыбается и не торопится одеваться, очевидно, что ему льстит внимание.

— Ты аппетитный, а я такой голодный, — он тихо смеётся и, подойдя ко мне, целует в губы.

— Сейчас покормлю тебя, — Джес отходит и быстро одевается, я закрываю глаза и откидываюсь на подушку. Когда Джейсон выходит из комнаты, мне приходится приложить уйму усилий, чтобы не вырубиться. Пока Джейсона нет, подключаю его фотоаппарат к своему ноуту и копирую фотографии. Я практически засыпаю к тому моменту, как Белоснежка возвращается с едой. Мы едим, а он увлечённо рассказывает о каком-то своём однокурснике, который накурился спайса и бегал с голой жопой по коридорам универа, я слушаю вполуха, едва удерживаясь от того, чтоб не заснуть.

— Я немного посплю, разбуди меня через часа два, окей, Джес? — он угукает, и я, повернувшись на бок, закрываю глаза.

Слышу шёпот у самого своего уха, я не могу разобрать слов, но точно знаю, что это Джейсон. Пытаюсь пошевелиться, но у меня не получается, нежные руки Джейсона гладят меня по голове, открыв глаза, я вижу нож в его руках, отлично знаю, что будет в следующие мгновение, он ласково улыбается и запрокидывает мою голову.

«Прости», — говорю, но вместо слов вырывается вздох, моего горла касается лезвие ножа, я зажмуриваю глаза, знаю, что заслужил смерти, поэтому то, что происходит сейчас, абсолютно правильно.

Резко открываю глаза. Опять этот сон… он давно мне не снился. В комнате темно, а под боком у меня мирно посапывает Джейсон. Смотрю на него. Смог бы Джейсон забрать мою жизнь с такой же ласковой улыбкой? Блядь, да он и так забрал её, не в прямом смысле. Я так сильно его люблю, что теряюсь в этой грёбанной любви. Но это совсем не такая любовь, которую воспевают в романтических фильмах, моя любовь злая, жестокая, жадная, эгоистичная и ревнивая. Мне на полном серьёзе хочется переломать ему ноги или лучше отрезать, вместе с руками, кормить его с ложечки, заботиться, чтобы он до конца жизни был со мной и принадлежал только мне. Не хватает простого нахождения рядом, этого мало, хочется владеть им полностью, без остатка, не делясь ни с кем больше.

Зарываюсь носом в его волосы, вдыхая свежий запах шампуня, Джейсон даже не подозревает о моих мыслях и желаниях. Думаю, я не в порядке. Белоснежка тяжело вздыхает во сне и переворачивается на другой бок, ко мне лицом.

— Ты не разбудил меня, принцесса, — тихо говорю, он открывает глаза и сонно смотрит на меня.

— Я будил, ты послал меня на хуй и дальше уснул. Утром вернётся мой сосед, — Джейсон садится и трёт глаза, сажусь рядом.

— Ясно. Не хочешь, чтоб он видел меня здесь?

— Нет, мне плевать на него, просто говорю, чтобы ты знал, на случай, если ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то видел тебя в моей кровати, — у меня вырывается смешок.

— Пусть видит. Скажи, Джесси, а ты когда-нибудь всерьёз хотел моей смерти? — Джейсон смотрит на меня во все глаза, у него во взгляде не осталось ни капли сонливости.

— Что это за вопрос такой? — я пожимаю плечами.

— Мне действительно интересно, расскажи, — обнимаю Джейсона, царапая щетиной нежную кожу его шеи.

— М-м-м… пожалуй, после того, как ты трахнул меня в кабинете биологии, и потом, когда ты припёрся ко мне домой, у меня был такой неприятный разговор с братом, я прям мечтал, чтобы тебя грузовик сбил или собака загрызла… чего ты ржёшь?

— Просто, забавно звучит, — Джес прищуривается и больно щипает меня за бок.

— Ничего забавного в этом нет, — он фыркает и морщит нос, меня всегда умиляла эта его привычка.

— Меня интересовало, хотел ли ты моей смерти после того, что я сделал, — испытующе смотрю на Джейсона, он ерошит волосы и, крепко обхватив себя за плечи, словно хочет спрятаться, захлопнув раковину, смотрит куда-то сквозь меня.

— Зачем говорить об этом? .. Я не хочу, Ваас… давай не будем?

— Прости, — обнимаю его, и он утыкается носом в мою грудь, прячась и ища защиты, словно не понимает, что я и есть его обидчик, или не хочет понимать. Джейсон так доверчиво тянется ко мне, я добился своего, он со мной по своему желанию, без лжи, всё предельно честно, Джес знает, какой я.

Белоснежка засыпает, крепко обнимая меня, а мне не до сна, нужно готовиться к сдаче истории, которая будет послезавтра. Ненавижу историю, только начинаю читать, сразу в сон клонит, но выбора нет, и я учу историю до того момента, как будильник Джейсона не начинает надрывно орать.

— Ты уже не спишь? - уже, ха-ха, ещё, но Джейсону знать об этом не обязательно, поэтому я просто киваю и начинаю одеваться. — Уходишь на пары?

— Ага, с соседом твоим не увижусь.

— Ты ничего от этого не потеряешь, — одевшись, наклоняюсь, чтобы поцеловать Джеса перед уходом. — Я зайду к тебе вечером?

— Я буду учиться, когда ты рядом мне тяжело сосредотачиваться, принцесса, — целую его, слегка прикусываю за нижнюю губу, он ойкает и несильно отпихивает меня.

— Ты позвонишь, когда освободишься? Мои родители приедут «забрать меня» через два дня, мне бы не хотелось с ними встречаться… я знаю, что нужно поговорить и всё выяснить, но так не хочется слушать упрёки и нравоучения…

— Через два дня… значит, нам придётся подыскать другое место, чтобы перекантоваться, раз они знают, что ты со мной, то наверняка наведаются и ко мне, чтобы вправить мозги, — инстинктивно касаюсь шрама на голове, Джейсон следит за движением моей руки и нервно сглатывает. — Я что-нибудь придумаю, доверься мне, окей, амиго?

— Я доверяю тебя, — он тепло мне улыбается, и я понимаю, что да, Джейсон доверяет мне. - Иди, опоздаешь ведь.

— Иду, — запихиваю ноутбук и тетради в сумку и выбегаю из комнаты, на лестнице мне встречается тот самый сосед Джейсона, и у меня не получается сдержать гогот, потому что в голове всплывают воспоминания того, чем мы занимались на его постели. Парень лишь удивлённо и немного испуганно провожает меня взглядом.


	12. Chapter 12

Препод даже не спрашивает, просто ставит мне четвёрку и выпроваживает. И нахуя я зубрил как ебанько ночи напролёт? Но спорить с ним не буду, потому что я вряд ли выучил на четвёрку. С историей это не прокатит, историк - вредный мужик. А сегодня я уже свободен, Хойт отстранил меня от каких-либо дел, значит, всё свободное время мне придётся заниматься учёбой, но я хочу пойти к Джейсону. Мы виделись чуть меньше часа назад, переться сейчас к нему будет глупо, у меня полно дел, нужно заканчивать уже хуйнёй страдать, пора собраться и решить, куда нам с Джейсоном деться, когда его родственники нагрянут. 

Вопрос с местом, где перекантоваться, я решаю почти сразу. У Хойта есть квартира в городе, он в ней сейчас не живёт. Конечно же, он будет бесноваться, если узнает, что я ввалюсь туда с Джейсоном, поэтому лучше не ставить его в известность, всё равно мы недолго там пробудем. Съебутся родственники Белоснежки, и можно будет вернуться. Хочется сообщить Джейсону об этом, но он не берёт трубку, наверное, не слышит. Мне нужно учить ебучую историю, но Джейсон был такой грустный, когда говорил про приезд родственников, поэтому учёба может немного подождать, я только скажу ему и займусь делом.

Пока я спускаюсь по лестнице, в груди нарастает странная тревога, словно должно что-то случиться. Останавливаюсь возле двери в комнату Джейсона, из-за неё доносятся громкие голоса. Джейсон и кто-то ещё, они, кажется, ссорятся. Тяну дверь за ручку, не закрыто. Приоткрываю немного, так лучше слышно, и сразу становится ясно, что собеседник Джейсона - это Грант Броди.

\- …и я сам могу за себя решать, мне не нравится этот контроль!

\- Не можешь. Ты не отдаёшь себе отчёт в своих действиях, - голос Гранта звучит спокойно, в отличие от голоса Джейсона.

\- Говоришь так, словно я псих какой-то…

\- А ты нет? Ты же вспомнил всё, так? - Грант идёт по комнате и останавливается совсем близко с дверью, на секунду мне кажется, что сейчас он заметит меня.

\- Вспомнил, и что ты хочешь этим сказать?

\- То, что ты, помня всё, имеешь какие-то отношения с этим гандоном, который испортил твою жизнь, который испортил жизнь всем нам! - Грант срывается на крик, всё его спокойствие разом испаряется. Думаю, если он сейчас увидит меня, то одним шрамом я не отделаюсь.

\- Ты не понимаешь, он изменился, Ваас больше не поступит так со мной… - слышу смешок Гранта, - нет смысла что-то говорить, ты все мои слова воспринимаешь в штыки и слушать меня не собираешься.

\- Потому что все твои слова про то, что он изменился, чушь. Этот парень - ебанутый на голову отморозок и редкостная ублюдина, он воспользовался тем, что ты ничего не помнишь, и он всегда будет делать тебе плохо, а потом уверять, что больше не поступит так. А я больше не хочу вытаскивать тебя из петли или откачивать после того, как ты наглотаешься таблеток! - слышу грохот упавшего стула, сжимаю руки в кулаки, приходится держать себя, чтоб не войти в комнату, драка никому не нужна, она может кончиться весьма плачевно для меня или для Гранта. Больно от того, сколько страданий моя ебанутая любовь принесла Джейсону.

\- Я не сделаю так, правда, Грант, прекрати! Может, я и творил всякие глупости, но я и сам был глупым ребёнком…

\- И ничего не изменилось! - перебивает его Грант, Джейсон раздражённо стонет. - Пора заканчивать эту херабору, сегодня, я заберу тебя домой.

\- Хватит, я не тряпичная кукла. У меня есть своё мнение. Я совершеннолетний, дееспособный человек. Понимаешь ты это, я человек, а не игрушка! И я хочу остаться, продолжать обучение, - Джейсон говорит твёрдо, уверенный в своём решении, я чувствую укол совести. Возможно, его брат прав, и я не лучшая пара для Белоснежки, я не уверен, что наши отношения не ведут в никуда. Но, однако, я не такой урод, каким меня считает Грант.

\- Прекрати уже быть таким тупым, Джей! Ты что, совсем не понимаешь, что ли?!

\- Грант, я устал от этого разговора, давай закончим его, всё равно он ни к чему не приведёт. Отправляйся домой и скажи родителям, что со мной всё в порядке, не нужно так беспокоиться обо мне, - слышу тяжёлый вздох и шаги по направлению к двери. Отхожу дальше и разворачиваюсь в обратную сторону, иду на лестницу, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться в комнату, спускаюсь на улицу. Достаю из кармана сигарету, давно не курил, но сейчас захотелось. Не знал, что Джейсон может быть таким… уверенным, что ли. Джес уверен во мне, он мне доверяет. Я чувствую себя очень счастливо от этого, надеюсь не разочаровать его.

\- Хэй! - сзади раздаётся голос, я оборачиваюсь, и меня тут же припечатывают спиной к стенке общежития.

\- О, давно не виделись, Грант, не ожидал тебя здесь встретить! Как поживаешь, амиго? - в следующее мгновение он ударяет меня кулаком в живот. Перед глазами всё чернеет, и я сгибаюсь пополам, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

\- Отъебись от моего брата, уёбок, - он вздёргивает меня за плечи, заставляя выпрямиться, и практически рычит эти слова мне в лицо. Отталкиваю Гранта, он отходит и угрожающе сжимает кулаки.

\- Ну извини, если хочешь, чтобы я отъебался от Джейсона, тебе придётся убить меня. Готов замарать свои ручки? Давай, Грант, чего тебе стоит, сверни мне шею или проломи череп, закончи то, что в прошлый раз не получилось! - я смеюсь и указываю пальцем на шрам у себя на голове, Грант отшатывается и смотрит на меня брезгливо и как-то испуганно, словно на психа. Не то чтобы я не хотел жить, я хочу, очень даже, но подобное поведение, кажется, пугает его.

\- Ты псих ебанутый, у тебя от наркоты совсем мозги спеклись! - он отступает ещё дальше. - Ты заразил Джейсона своей безумной ебанутостью. Я не буду пачкать об тебя руки, у меня пока с головой всё в порядке, но если ты ещё хоть раз обидишь его, я всё-таки замараю свои руки. Надеюсь, Джейсон одумается и пошлёт тебя куда подальше, пока ты не испортил его жизнь окончательно.

\- Что бы ты там себе ни думал, я никогда не причиню Джейсону вреда намеренно. Может, тебе и тяжело в это поверить, но я действительно люблю его. То видео… я не хотел, чтоб так всё получилось, это было ненамеренно, - Грант сжимает зубы так, что желваки начинают ходить под кожей, возможно, я зря упомянул про видео, но в конце концов, я просто хочу извиниться и перед ним тоже. - Окей, так. Знаю, что ты мне не веришь и считаешь отбросом, но Джейсон смог простить меня. Но своим поступком я задел не только… блядь, это нелегко!

\- Что ты мямлишь?

\- Замолчи, пожалуйста, на хуй, окей?! Я хочу, блядь, извиниться перед тобой, а это пиздец как непросто, я очень редко делаю нечто подобное, поэтому не нужно перебивать меня! Я приношу свои извинения, можешь послать меня на хуй с этими извинениями, это будет справедливо, - он хмыкает и недоверчиво приподнимает бровь. - Я долбаёб и отморозок, но я стараюсь, действительно стараюсь быть лучше, для Джейсона.

\- Не нужны мне твои извинения. Я готов мириться с твоим существованием, пока он счастлив, если ты сделаешь его несчастным - тебе пиздец, - я киваю. Это определённо прогресс, если Грант не против наших с Белоснежкой отношений, то больших проблем с его семьёй не будет, хотя не думаю, что когда-нибудь они будут нормально ко мне относиться. 

\- Он будет счастлив, я сделаю для этого всё. А теперь, пожалуй, пойду, не вижу смысла продолжать разговор.

Возвращаюсь в общагу, Джейсона не оказывается в комнате, он обнаруживается сидящим на полу возле двери моей комнаты. 

\- Я ждал тебя, - говорит он, увидев меня, и тут же обнимает.

\- Ты чего?

\- Приходил Грант… он хотел забрать меня домой. Я отказался, - открываю свою комнату и подталкиваю Джейсона, чтоб он проходил внутрь. Он смотрит на меня таким взглядом, словно спрашивает, правильно ли он поступил.

\- Я знаю, довелось столкнуться с твоим братцем, - глаза Белоснежки делаются такими перепуганными, что у меня вырывается смешок.

\- Ты в порядке, он тебя не бил?

\- Всё окей, я заебись. Мы только поговорили, - про то, что наш разговор начался с удара в живот, лучше умолчу, да и неважно это. Джейсон удивлённо и немного недоверчиво смотрит. - Мы пришли к соглашению, он не будет больше доёбываться, но при одном условии.

\- И что же за условие?

\- Он не против наших отношений, пока я делаю тебя счастливым. Ну так как, я справляюсь с этим? - он берёт меня руками за щёки, притягивает к себе и целует в губы долгим и глубоким поцелуем. - Это было да или нет? - спрашиваю, когда он отстраняется.

\- А ты, блядь, как думаешь, мудила? - Джейсон смеётся. - Ты, конечно, бываешь тем ещё мудлом ебучим, но я не хочу расставаться с тобой, и сердце так приятно сжимается, когда ты рядом. Может быть, это и есть счастье… любовь?

\- Ох, бля… как же ванильно, ты в девицу случаем не превратился? Хуй на месте? - хватаю его за пах и сжимаю.

\- Ай! На хуй иди! - он отталкивает меня и обиженно отворачивается.

\- Джес, - обнимаю его сзади и тихо шепчу: - всё нормально, я просто шучу. Знаешь, а я ведь чувствую к тебе то же и даже больше… но ты знаешь, как я на тебе повёрнут. Если ты дашь мне почувствовать, что ты принадлежишь мне, а потом захочешь оставить, я, скорей всего, убью тебя. Не страшно? 

\- Не страшно. Просто так совпало, что я ебанут не меньше твоего. В большей мере, конечно, благодаря тебе же. И я не думаю, что смогу найти себе кого-нибудь, кто сможет тебя заменить, даже смешно, что ты думаешь, что я смогу когда-нибудь тебя оставить.

\- Джейсон, - утыкаюсь носом в его висок, он закрывает глаза и тихо вздыхает.

\- Я проголодался. Давай закажем пиццу?

\- Давай.


End file.
